Conocimiento Muggle
by Sophie Mene
Summary: "¿Qué hace él aquí?" Era lo único en lo que ella pensaba en el momento en que sus ojos se toparon con los de él, mientras que en la cabeza del chico solo pasaba una cosa: ¡Gracias Merlín! Justo a quien necesitaba.
1. Conocimiento Muggle

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, si fueran míos no tendría la necesidad de empezar a buscar un empleo, pero la historia si es completamente mía así que todos los derecho reservados con respecto a la trama.**_

 _ **Un saludo a mi profesora de opinión pública por aburrirme lo suficiente como para escribir esto durante su clase.**_

 **Conocimiento muggle**

-Para esto utilizaremos el método científico de Sampieri, vayan investigando y para mañana quiero que bajen su temario de la red...- La voz de la pequeñísima profesora estaba taladrando la cabeza de Draco, desde hace media hora estaba usando frases que desconocía, ¿bajar de la red? ¿que demonios es eso? ¿donde estaba esa red? no entendía nada, cada vez odiaba más a su suerte y al Departamento de Justicia Mágica, a los que se les había ocurrido la brillante idea de hacer a los hijos de mortifagos elegir entre acompañar a sus padres en Azkaban o cursar una carrera muggle, esto para que aprendieran a valorar la cultura de los que no tenían magia, obviamente la mayoría había escogido estudiar más.

Draco volteó a su derecha para ver Theodore Nott y a Blaise Zabini, con la esperanza de que ellos estuvieran entendiendo algo de lo que la profesora estaba pidiendo, pero ambos tenían la mirada en blanco y supo que estaban igual de perdidos que él. Al finalizar la clase todos los estudiantes se apresuraron a salir y los tres Slytherin seguían con cara de no saber en qué demonios se habían metido.

-¿Alguno entendió que quería para mañana?- preguntó exasperado Zabini

-Algo que teníamos que bajar de una red, pero nunca dijo que red, o en donde está y no se como averiguarlo, siempre he sido muy malo en adivinación.- Nott miró a su alrededor como si esperara que la famosa red se encontrara en algún lugar cercano. -Además de que dijo algo sobre investigar un método científico de no se quien.

-Sampieri- Draco descruzo los brazos y se pasó una mano por el cabello -tenemos un par horas libres, lo único que se me ocurre es que podríamos buscar en la biblioteca, si es que este lugar tiene una.

-¡Sí tiene!- exclamó Theo -no se exactamente donde, pero cuando llegué vi un letrero que indicaba hacia donde ir.

Después de vagar durante 15 minutos en los pasillos de aquella Facultad, los chicos encontraron unas enormes puertas de vidrio, a través de las cuales se podían ver enormes anaqueles blancos de metal con cientos de libros, pero al entrar la similitud que tenía el lugar con las bibliotecas ya conocidas por los chicos se acabó, había sillones dispuestos en pequeñas mesas de estudio y mesas con extraños aparatos luminosos en los que estaban la mayoría de los estudiantes; se acercaron a los anaqueles y notaron que a diferencia de las bibliotecas mágicas, estos no tenían el nombre de los temas escritos en el costado del anaquel, solo tenían números, los cuales no ayudaban para saber en donde encontrar lo que buscaban.

-¿Y si nos separamos?- dijo Blaise -Tal vez así lo encontremos más rápido.

-¿Quieres que revisemos libro por libro?- Nott vio el montón de anaqueles que había en ese piso y después recordó que había tres pisos más en esa biblioteca y la desesperación se le empezó a dibujar en la cara. -¿porque mejor no usamos un accio y ya? Azkaban no está tan mal ahora.

-Fingiré que no preguntaste ni dijiste semejante estupidez- Draco soltó un suspiro de exasperación - Nott, tu busca aquí, Zabini en el siguiente piso y yo iré al siguiente, nos vemos aquí en una hora para saber si hemos encontrado algo, si no hay nada, entre los tres revisamos el último.

Ya en su piso Draco empezó a revisar los títulos de los libros, actividad por demás tediosa, pues algunas veces tenía que sacar el libro entero para ver el título; ya habían pasado por sus manos unos cuantos libros de Política y Derecho cuando algo llamó su atención, un embrollo de cabellos castaño, acomodados de forma que parecían un arbusto marchito, sobresalían del respaldo de uno de los sillones, el chico se acercó movido por la curiosidad y el asombro, ¡era imposible!, ¡no podía ser ella! ¿porque después de la guerra, alguien en su sano juicio, querría estudiar una carrera muggle teniendo la vida arreglada y fácil en el mundo mágico?

-¿Granger?- los rizos se movieron en el sillón y la chica se volteo con expresión sorprendida

-¿Malfoy?

-¿qué haces aquí?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, Hermione se rió ligeramente y Draco se sentó en el sillón frente a ella y la señaló cediéndole la palabra

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

-Las brillantes ideas del Ministerio

-Lo sé, pero pensé que elegirías algo como administración de empresas, medicina o algo asi, esta es una Facultad especializada en Ciencias Sociales.

-Nos decidimos por algo que se viera sencillo y cumpliera más rápido con la cuota de conocimiento muggle que nos está pidiendo el Departamento.

-¿Nos?

-Estamos Nott, Zabini y yo en la misma carrera, Pansy también está aquí, pero ella escogió Historia

-¿Y ustedes?

-Comunicación, pero ya basta de tantas preguntas, estas igual de insoportable que Skeeter, es mi turno, ¿Qué haces aquí Granger?

Hermione se veía un poco incómoda, claramente era algo de lo que no quería hablar, pero Malfoy seguía viéndola expectante por su respuesta.

-Mis padres siempre habían querido que tuviera un título universitario y aproveche que el ministerio estaba creando los papeles de ustedes para pedirle a Kingsley que me ayudara en esto.

-Aja, ¿y además?- Hermione lo miró sin comprender -Vamos Granger, tienes cara de que estas ocultando algo más.

-Para alejarme un rato ¿ya?

-Aww- soltó con burla el rubio -no me digas que ya estas cansada de ser tratada como heroína de guerra.

-No es para alejarme de los reporteros

-¿Entonces? ¿San Potty? - Hermione se le quedo viendo -¿La comadreja?- la chica desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos -¿la comadreja? ¿en serio? ¡estás huyendo de la comadreja!

-No estoy huyendo- contesto enojada -solo mantengo una distancia prudencial.

-Y eso ¿porque? ¿por fin se dio cuenta de que le gustas se te declaro, le diste calabazas y ahora te está rogando?- se burló Draco disfrutando enormemente con la idea, siempre le había caído muy mal el pelirrojo, no solo por ser amigo de Potter, sino también porque desde sexto, durante la fiesta de Slughorn él se había escuchado acerca de lo que Weasley sentía por Granger, cuando se enteró el enojo que le provocó lo desorientó, hasta que tiempo después, en la Mansión Malfoy, mientras veía como los carroñeros la arrastraban al salón y después de que lo primero que pasó por su mente al verlos fue: "¿ella esta bien? ¿que hace con Weasley?" supo detectar que no era enojo, eran celos.

Hermione lo miró y bajó la vista a la caja de regalo que estaba en la mesa frente a ella -No, no es eso- el tono evasivo que empleo dejaba más que claro que no quería seguir ese rumbo de la conversación, el chico, como buena serpiente, advirtió el peligro de seguir haciendo preguntas sobre el tema y lo dejo pasar esta vez, pero anotándolo en la mente para volver al ataque cuando se descuidara.

-Como quieras, entonces dime ¿que estás estudiando aquí?

-Literatura inglesa

-Interesante, y dime ¿sabes guiarte en este laberinto?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Que si sabes encontrar libros en este lugar?- Draco no quería pedir ayuda pero ya se había cansado de buscar libro por libro, la hora de plazo que se había dado con Zabini y Nott estaba a punto de terminarse y no quería llegar con las manos vacías.

-Si claro, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Si no la necesitara no te lo estaría diciendo, no entiendo cómo pueden saber donde encontrar lo que necesitan, solo hay números y no tienen orden ni nada.

-Claro que tienen orden, es solo que no están acomodados como en Hogwarts, aquí cada número corresponde a un tema, y cada piso esta dividido e temas, este piso está dedicado a Derecho, Opinión Pública, Tecnologías de la información, Literatura, Radio, Televisión y creo que Cine esta abajo.

-¿Y como sabes cual es cual? - preguntó exasperado -he visto tres anaqueles enteros y solo encuentro libros de Leyes muggles

-¿Estabas revisando uno por uno?

-No se me ocurrió otra manera

-Ven te voy a enseñar- la chica recogió la caja frente a ella, una bolsa a su lado y el libro que estaba tratando de leer y dirigió a Draco hasta uno de los aparatos brillantes -Solo tienes que buscarlo en el catálogo en línea.

-¿¡Como?!

-¿nunca habías visto una computadora verdad?

-¿que cosa? ¿eso es una computadora?- señaló el aparato -no nunca, ¿para qué sirve?

-Sirve para escribir, mandar correo, guardar imagenes, buscar cosas en la red, es muy funcional.

-¿La red? ¿la dichosa red está ahí adentro? ¿como puedo sacar un temario? ¿tengo que abrirla?

La chica estaba teniendo dificultades en seguir aguantando la risa que esta escena le estaba causando, ¿quien diría que el gran Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, estaba siendo tan ignorante de una cosa y para rematar, estaría pidiendo ayuda?

-No Draco no se abre, se busca en internet, pero primero vamos por partes, primero vamos a buscar el libro que necesitas- abrió el catálogo en línea de la biblioteca - ¿qué libro es?

-No es un libro en especifico, estoy buscando algo que me diga sobre el método científico de Sampieri.

-Ok, entonces mira- le señaló la pantalla, draco estaba atento a todo lo que hacían sus manos y a lo que sucedía en la pantalla cuando ella movía el pequeño objeto que estaba a lado de la pantalla -Ponemos el cursor, que es esta flechita, en el recuadro que dice escribas palabras clave, luego con el teclado ponemos las palabras- tecleo rápidamente -y damos clic en buscar, ahora vemos que libro de todos los que aparecieron es el que nos conviene más, yo digo que el primero está bien.

-¿Y luego?

-Anotamos la clasificación, en este caso es 001.42H485 2010, el 001 es en el piso de arriba, ahora subimos y lo buscamos.

Subieron las escalera hacia el último piso y mientras Hermione se agachaba para buscar el libro en una de las estanterías de abajo de la caja que llevaba en la mano se cayó una tarjeta de felicitación, aunque la chica no se dio cuenta, Draco si, se agacho y tomo la tarjeta, y aprovechando que la castaña estaba de espaldas la abrió.

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños! espero que estés bien, me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, y que los tres volvieramos a estar juntos para celebrar tus 19 años como se debe, pero se que ahorita quieres estar alejada de Ron, y no te culpo. Lo creas o no, se siente muy culpable, aunque no ha dejado de hacer eso y por lo mismo no se nota que se sienta mal por ello._

 _Te extraño Mione, si quisieras verme aunque sea solo a mi y a Ginny estaríamos muy felices_

 _P.D: te envio tu regalo, lo escogimos Ginny y yo, además Molly te manda un pedazo de pastel, dice que le gustaría que regresaras a visitarla, no importa lo idiota que sea su hijo_

 _Con cariño_

 _Harry_

¡Así que fue por algo que hizo el cabeza de rabano que Granger quería alejarse de todos! ¿qué cosa habrá sido tan grave como para que Granger no quisiera ver nadie? ¡Maldito Potter, cuando debe de escribir todo bien no lo hace!

-¡Aquí está!- Hermione tomó el libro y se volvió a Draco, cuando noto que el chico tenía en la mano la tarjeta de Harry se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-¿Que haces con eso?

-Se te acaba de caer

-¿La leiste?

-Claro que no- mintió y le extendió la tarjeta -se te acaba de caer y yo solo la recogí para dartela, en serio Granger esa falta de confianza me ofende.

-Bueno, en eso caso perdón- tomó la tarjeta y le dio el libro a cambio -este libro te puede servir

-Gracias, ¿ahora me puedes decir como sacar el temario?

-Claro, vamos a la sala de computo

Después de 5 minutos en la sala de cómputo, donde Granger le enseñó rápidamente lo que era el Internet y cómo sacar el temario de la clase, Draco estaba caminando de nuevo hacia el primer piso de la biblioteca con tres copias en la mano y Granger a su lado.

-Bueno Malfoy, yo me voy, ya casi es hora de mi otra clase- abrió su mochila y le dio una hoja- este es mi horario, buscame si tienes más dudas o si necesitas algo

-¿Porque me lo das?

-Te conozco y sé que si me pediste ayuda era porque no te quedaba de otra y porque soy la única que conoces, si no me hubieras visto aún estarías viendo libro por libro del piso equivocado - captó algo de reticencia en la mirada de Malfoy -además que, bueno, se que tuvimos nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo si tu tambien lo estas.

Draco tomó el papel que le ofrecía Hermione y lo guardó en su maleta

-Ni creas que esto el inicio de una bonita amistad Granger- La castaña se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la puerta, cuando estaba por salir el chico la llamó y ella volteó -Feliz cumpleaños por cierto.

Ella sonrió y ya iba a caminar hacia él otra vez cuando vio que Zabini estaba bajando de las escaleras, así que mejor se despidió con la mano y se fue, el chico la vio irse hasta que Blaise se paro enfrente de él mirándolo con suspicacia.

-¿Que te sucede Dragón?

-¿Que? Nada ¿porque tendría que pasarme algo?

-Te ves... raro

-estas loco

-¡Chicos! ¿Encontraron algo?- Theodore se acercó a ellos completamente despeinado, como si se hubiera pasado las manos varias veces por la cabeza en señal de frustración.

-No- respondió enojado Zabini, olvidando por un momento a Draco

-Sí

Ambos se voltearon a ver a Draco y el chico les mostró el libro que Granger le había dado

-Y no solo eso, tambien descubri lo del la red y el temario- les extendió a cada uno una copia -Aquí tienen, pueden agradecerme de rodillas.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Un gracias es suficiente Zabini

-Bueno si gracias, pero ¿como lo conseguiste?

Draco lo ignoró y se encaminó a una mesa vacía mientras hojeaba el libro

-Miren, aqui esta lo de ese Sampieri, ya saquen sus cosas, vamos a hacer esto de una vez

Los Slytherin comenzaron a escribir, mientras Zabini veía de reojo a Malfoy ¿porque no les decía cómo había conseguido hacer todo eso? Por su parte Draco estaba conciente que Blaise lo observaba, pero la presencia de Granger en la Facultad era algo que se quería guardar para él, por lo menos durante un tiempo; mientras seguía escribiendo una idea cruzó por su mente, que tal vez, en señal de agradecimiento, debería de enviarle un regalo, después de todo, no se cumplen 19 años todos los días.

 _ **Gracias por leer, espero que voten por mi historia, espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias con ansias, si gustan pasar por mi perfil de wattpad, tengo otros dos Dramiones en proceso.**_

 _ **Gracias de nuevo :D**_


	2. Encuentros agradables (y otros no tanto)

-Aquí tienes las llaves- la chica de la recepción, con cara de hastío, le tendió las llaves de la habitación que le correspondía a Hermione, la bruja las tomo y las metió en su bolsillo - una de tus compañeras ya se instaló hace poco.

-Muchas gracias-

La castaña se ayudó con el mapa que le habían dado junto a las llaves y el reglamento de las habitaciones para encontrar el camino hacia la habitación que la Universidad le había asignado, podría haberse quedado en la casa de sus padres, pero como aún no lograba encontrarlos para regresarles la memoria, esa casa la sentía fría y sola, y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos, el sentirse sola; por esa razón había solicitado una habitación compartida, le habían dado una en el edificio A4 en el tercer piso, según los papeles, lo compartiría con otras dos chicas que también estaban en el primer año, y eso estaba bien para ella, esperaba que los 6 años en Hogwarts le hubieran ayudado a ser más sociable y que pudiera relacionarse mejor, de pequeña nunca le había sido fácil congeniar con la gente, pero ella lo atribuía a las cosas "raras" que hacía, que ahora sabía que era magia.

En la puerta de la habitación había el espacio para tres placas, y las tres estaban vacías, al parecer a la chica que ya había llegado aún no le había dado la importancia a colocar su nombre en la puerta como lo indicaba el reglamento, "no Hermione" se reprendió mentalmente "precisamente es por ser asi de mandona y adicta a las reglas por lo que no tienes muchos amigos, y por lo que Ron.." reprimió el pensamiento "vas a entrar, dar una sonrisa, elegir tu cama y cuando estes sola, vas a sacar tus cosas y las vas a acomodar" abrió la puerta y entró, para solo encontrarse con una habitación de tamaño medianamente decente con un litera y una cama individual, un escritorio debajo de la ventana, otro a los pies de la cama individual y un enorme ropero que ocupaba toda una pared, el cual ya estaba dividido en tres.

La cama individual ya tenía un montón de cosas encima, por lo que supuso que su compañera se había limitado a escoger su cama, apartarla y volver a salir; suspiró, agradecida de estar sola para poder acomodarse, cerró la puerta con llave para poder asegurarse de que nadie entraba, sacó de su mochila su inseparable bolsito de cuentas y empezó a sacar su ropa, zapatos, ropa de cama, libros y todo lo imprescindible para sobrevivir y lo puso todo en la cama de abajo de la litera, abrió el ropero y se dio cuenta de que, al contrario de lo que se veía, el interior que le correspondía a cada una era muy pequeño, algunas cosas tendrían que quedarse dentro del bolsito; ya había terminado de acomodar todo y se disponía a tender su cama cuando escuchó que intentaban abrir la puerta, escondió el bolso y se preparó para recibir a su compañera.

claro que nada la habría preparado para esto.

Entrando a la habitación, con cara de curiosidad estaba Pansy Parkinson, con su negro cabello de corte asimétrico hasta la barbilla, tacones medianos negros, leggins entubados, remera azul eléctrico y una chamarra de piel negra, con un enorme bolso colgando de un costado.

Las dos chicas se quedaron viendo mutuamente sin creer lo que estaban viendo, hasta que Pansy decidió terminar de meterse e ir a la cama individual para dejar su bolsa, que por supuesto era la suya.

-Granger

-Parkinson

Ambas chicas se sentaron en sus camas y se vieron durante un par de segundos

-¿Y no vas a preguntar qué hago aquí?- Pansy veía fijamente a la castaña, con el semblante serio, preparándose para decir algo de lo que no se sentía orgullosa

-No, la verdad es que ya lo se,.

-debí suponerlo, no hay nada que no sepas ¿eh Granger?

-No hay necesidad de que te pongas asi, yo solo decía

-Asi ¿como? yo solo dije que no había nada que no supieras

-sonaste, bueno, como si te estuvieras burlando

-¡Ah! eso, bueno es solo mi humor, ya sabes, humor Slytherin, si no estas acostumbrado, la gente siempre piensa que es grosería

Hermione miró a Pansy mientras esta se levantaba y empezaba a acomodar sus cosas, ¿eso había sido una disculpa? nunca hubiera pensado obtener algo así de la morena, pero decidió no decir nada, tendría que compartir habitación con ella durante todo un año y además sería menos difícil ocultarle a solo una persona que se es bruja y no a dos.

Volvió a centrar su atención en tender su cama, cuando escucho un bufido cerca del closet

-¿Es en serio?- Pansy veía el espacio con cara de pocos amigos -¿esperan que toda mi ropa quepa ahi?- volteo a ver a Hermione -¿como le hiciste tu para acomodar todo?

-solo deje algunas cosas fuera, metí lo que pude

-mmmm, no, así no puedo vivir, ¿no te vas a chivar o si?

-¿a que?- Hermione empezaba a tener miedo de la chica

Pansy sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una corta varita negra y apuntó con ella al interior de su parte del closet, mientras pronunciaba el encantamiento de extensión indetectable.

-si!- Pansy veía con deleite el interior reformado de su clóset -esto si es un armario decente.

-Nuestra compañera podría ser muggle Parkinson

-Y? Me conocerá y sabrá que no es buena idea que meta sus narices en mi lado del clóset, y así no se dará cuenta.- la castaña la miraba no muy convencida -Vamos Granger, relájate!

Hermione suspiro y terminó de arreglar su cama, estaba acomodando la última almohada cuando escucharon el repiquetear de la ventana.

-Esa es Vastra?- Pansy veía extrañada al águila que pedía acceso a la habitación desde la ventana

-Vastra?- preguntó Hermione sin decidirse si ir a abrir o correr las persianas

-Madame Vastra, el águila de Draco.

Pansy abrió la ventana y dejo que el águila entrará, está se posó sobre la cama de Hermione y le extendió la pata en la que había atado un largo paquete rectangular y una carta, la chica se apresuró a quitarle la carga, bajo la inquisidora mirada de su compañera.

-Como es que Draco sabe que estas aquí? Y porque te está enviando cosas?

-Bueno me lo encontré en la mañana, en la biblioteca, pero no se porque me envía algo.

Agarró primero la carta, estaba escrita en un pergamino delgado y con una pulcra caligrafía en tinta verde esmeralda, estaba cerrada con un sello de cera en la que sólo se veía una letra M bastante garigoleada, lo rompió y desdoblo el pergamino.

 _Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero esta es mi manera de:_  
 _1.- Disculparme sinceramente_  
 _2.- Agradecerte tu ayuda_  
 _3.- Desearte un feliz cumpleaños_

 _Draco Abraxas Malfoy_

Hermione tomó la caja y le quitó el listón amarillo, la destapó y en su interior, perfectamente acomodados entre el terciopelo azul, estaban un collar y unos aretes, la cadena y la base de los aretes eran de plata, y los tres tenían una lágrima hecha de rubí colgando.

-Vaya - Pansy había leído la nota que Hermione había dejado sobre la cama, sólo el es capaz de entregar una nota como si fuera una carta de amor.

Hermione se sonrojo, pero Pansy pareció no advertirlo, ahora estaba observando las joyas que la castaña tenía entre las manos.

-Bonitas, sencillas y elegantes- dictaminó. -Lucirán bien en ti.

Antes de que a Hermione le diera tiempo de reaccionar ante ese inesperado elogio la puerta se abrió, y entrando como si fuera la dueña del lugar estaba una chica alta y extremadamente delgada, con el cabello castaño plagado de mechas californianas en rojo y rubio, lentes oscuros y un vestido que se adheria como una segunda piel, resaltando las pocas curvas que tenía, venía arrastrando una enorme maleta y atrás de ella venían 2 chicos cargando un par de cajas de aspecto pesado.

La chica se les quedó viendo a las brujas y después vio la cama individual.

-Ya la ocuparon?- su tono pedante no lo podría haber ocultado aunque tratara

-Están mis cosas- le contestó Pansy con educación, pero dejando claro con su tono que no pensaba quitarse de ahí

-Ya veo- hizo una mueca y se dirigió a Hermione - Dame la cama de abajo, toma la de arriba.

-Perdón?

-Ya te lo dije y no pienso volver a repetirlo - se giró y se volvió hacia el clóset, con los dos chicos siguiéndole, abrio el de en medio, que era el de Hermione, y después el de la izquierda que era el que lo tocaba - porque eligieron sin mi? Necesito más espacio que este cuchitril que me han dejado, alguna va a tener que sacar parte de sus cosas para darme espacio- se volteó hacia las chicas- Aún no has quitado tus cosas de mi cama?

Las chicas se habían quedado calladas ante tal despliegue de pedanteria, pero a Pansy se le había colmado la paciencia

-a ver, a ver, a ver, en primer lugar, quien carajos te crees tú para venir a hablarnos como si fuéramos del servicio- Pansy hablaba tranquila, pero su tono destilaba veneno -en segundo lugar, es tu culpa si llegas a esta hora, si nosotras llegamos primero, elegimos primero, y la próxima vez que quieras hablar en ese tonito te encuentras a alguien más, porque aquí vas a hablarnos con respeto, que no somos iguales, entendiste?

-quien te crees para hablarme así?- la cara de la chica se había empezado a poner roja, atrás de ella, los chicos que la acompañaban se veían claramente nerviosos.

-Verdad que no es bonito que nos hablen así?

-Que no sabes quién soy yo?

-Por mi podrías ser la mayor heredera del mundo y aun así tendrías que hablarme con respeto.

-Soy Melanie Strauss la hija de Ser Loghan Strauss, la mano derecha del primer ministro- su tono de pedanteria había alcanzado niveles estratosfericos

-Muy bien mi vida- Pansy le dió la espalda y se fue a sentar a su cama, miro a la chica con esa sonrisa ladeada, de marca registrada de Slytherin -Ese es logro de tu papá, dime, Que has hecho tú para merecer ser tan pedante?

La chica gruño, y salió airada de la habitación, los chicos dejaron las cajas en el piso y salieron corriendo tras ella, Pansy tranquilamente se levantó y cerro la puerta dando un suspiro, Hermione aún estaba recuperándose del shock.

-Creo que mejor le dejó esta cama- la castaña comenzó a quitar las almohadas y ponerlas arriba, pero Pansy la detuvo

-Ni se te ocurra, no le acabo de dar una paliza verbal para que tu le des lo que quiere.

-Pero no quiero problemas con nadie

-Granger, en primer lugar, ella fue la que busco problemas al entrar y hablarnos de esa manera, además, si ya elegiste esa cama, que se joda y agradezca que tiene otra en la que dormir, si por mi fuera dormiría en el piso

Hermione regreso las almohadas que había quitado y se puso a terminar de decorar la pared de su lado, le pego un afiche de Gryffindor y un bonito dibujo que Harry le había hecho cuando estaban en segundo año de ella y el profesor Lockhart, no era mágico y tampoco una maravilla, pero le recordaba a su mejor amigo y lo mucho que se querían.

Pansy también estaba decorando su pared, con un cuadro al óleo que representaba un castillo enorme y detrás de él se veían las sombras de una serpiente, un león, un tejón y un aguila.

-Hogwarts- murmuró la castaña

Pansy volteó a verla y regreso la mirada al cuadro  
-Ammm si

-Por que? No olvídalo

-Por que están las 4 casas?

-Bueno, si

-Veras Granger, durante la guerra, con mis padres a mi alrededor pidiendome, no, ordenandome, que hiciera cosas de las que ahora no me siento orgullosa, me di cuenta del error que es que nos encasillaran en una sola casa, estoy orgullosa de ser Slytherin, pero me habría gustado que me dijeran desde pequeña que podia ser inteligente como un Ravenclaw, noble como un Hufflepuff y valiente como un Gryffindor, en esos tiempos tan oscuros, en los que me sentí tan mal conmigo misma, en serio me habría gustado serlo.

-Lo que hace rato le dijiste a Melanie...

-Si, lo dije con conocimiento de causa, yo era así, por el dinero de mis padres, el status de mi familia, todas esas cosas que han hecho generaciones de Parkinsons, pero yo no he hecho nada para merecer ser tan prepotente.

-Me agrada tu nueva actitud Parkinson

-A mi también- regreso su vista a Hermione -sabes? Si vamos a compartir esta habitación durante un año deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres, no crees?

La castaña le sonrió a la morena y le extendió la mano - claro Pansy

La morocha estrecho la mano de la chica -Un gusto Hermione.

Terminaron de arreglar sus espacios, cruzando unas cuantas palabras más, y en la cabeza de Hermione se volvía a reproducir la escena de Pansy vs Melanie, llegó a la conclusión de que tener a la serpiente de su lado iba a hacer de ese año, uno muy interesante.

 _ **Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, aquí está este segundo capítulo que he hecho para ustedes con mucho cariño, en especial para mis bellas amigas de los grupos de Whatsapp "eso que queremos saber" y "Dramioners & OyP's" las amo mujeres.**_  
 _ **Poli, deja de estarnos retando, no me hago responsable de la manera en la que Mairim utilize esa cinta.**_  
 _ **Se aceptan sugerencias, quejas, fangirleos intensos, jitomatasos, declaraciones de amor, etc.**_

 _ **Los veo en el siguiente.**_


	3. Reconociendo

Pansy despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendo un agradable calorcito en su mejilla, cuando abrio los ojos se percató de que era la única que aún estaba acostada, Melannie, que después de su berrinche del día anterior no les dirigía la palabra, ya estaba saliendo, y Hermione estaba terminando de peinarse frente al diminuto espejo del lavabo.

-No se como te puedes peinar con ese espejito- dijo desde su cama la morena haciendo que Hermione saltara -voy a tener que hacerle algo, yo tengo que ver mi cara entera al mismo tiempo.

-Tienes razón, no es muy cómodo, pero no me atrevo a hacerle un engorgio, estamos con muggles, es ilegal

-Es ilegal si ellos te ven hacerlo- refutó la chica levantándose y caminando hacia el lavabo con la varita en la mano -¿ves algún muggle por aquí?- apunto al espejo -¡Engorgio!- después hizo unos cuantos movimientos más con la varita, y en pocos segundos más tenían frente a ellas un espejo de tamaño considerable con marco negro y luces en la parte superior.

-Bonito

-Lo sé

-Dormí bastante bien- Pansy camino hacia su armario y empezó a sacar sus cosas para bañarse

-Yo igual, me gusta esto de que mis clases comienzan a las 9 los martes, puedo quedarme más tiempo

Pansy freno todo su movimiento en seco

-A las 9? que hora es?

Hermione se fijo en su reloj de pulsera

-Son 10 para las 8

-¡Mierda!- Pansy metió de golpe todo lo que tenía en la mano en el armario y sacó el primer gancho que vio -¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡yo nunca llego tarde! es el primer día con esa materia!- seguía despotricando mientras se cambiaba a la carrera la pijama por un vestido verde agua con un cinturón café trenzado -¡Como carajos se me olvido poner el encantamiento de alarma! ¡un Parkinson jamás llega tarde! -se puso los primeros zapatos negros que encontró al mismo tiempo que con la varita se ponía un collar y hacía que su pelo se desenredara -¡Qué vergüenza! -Tomó su bolsa- ¡y ahora tengo que correr! ¡te veo al rato!

Y salió corriendo dejando a una pasmada Hermione con un cepillo de dientes en la mano mirando como la puerta se cerraba tras la menuda chica pelinegra.

-Sí claro, te presto mis zapatos.

Después de haber llegado 15 minutos tarde a su clase de Grecia y de que su profesora se le quedara viendo con rencor por haberla interrumpido, y de que la detuviera al final para asegurarle de que era la primera y última vez que la dejaba entrar tarde, ahora corría hacia la cafetería, pues estaba llegando tarde a la cita que tenía con Draco, Blaise y Theo.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería los tres chicos ya estaban sentados alrededor de una mesita al aire libre, muy entretenidos leyendo unas hojas, Theo estaba poniendo cara de concentración infinita, mientras Blaise leía entre dientes y Draco subrayaba cada cosa que le parecía importante, Pansy se quedo un momento viendolos, ¡como adoraba a esos chicos! al ser miembros de las familias más antiguas, desde pequeños habían crecido juntos, no era de extrañar que la gente siempre pensara que ella andaba con alguno, y hasta había alguno que otro degenerado que pensaba que a los tres chicos les gustaba compartir, pero nada más alejado de la realidad, entre los cuatro se cuidaban mucho, y aunque esos tres chicos eran muy unidos, Pansy era fundamental, era el pilar de esa amistad, pues era ella la que hacía que los chicos limaran asperezas después de que alguno decía alguna burrada hacia el otro, fruto de sus caracteres que difícilmente llegaban a controlar.

Pansy se acerco a la mesa, cuando los chicos notaron su presencia, como buenos caballeros, se levantaron y se sentaron hasta que la chica hubo hecho lo propio.

-Hola chicos

-Pansy- dijo Theo volviendo a concentrar su atención en su lectura

-¿Que tal preciosa?- Blaize se inclinó para darle el protocolario beso en la mejilla

-Horrible, este día a estado horrible

-¿En serio?- Draco dejo sus hojas encima de la mesa para prestarle toda su atención a su amiga

-No puse la alarma, me desperté tardísimo y desde entonces he estado corriendo, ni me bañe, ni desayuné, ni nada- suspiró mientras tomaba la carta de la cafetería que estaba en la mesa -De no haber sido por Hermione de seguro no habría llegado a la primera clase, y que bien, porque esta profesora es una arpía.

-¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger?- pregunto incrédulo Blaize

-Conoces alguna otra persona con semejante y raro nombre?, ¿no lo sabían?- Theo y Blaize negaron con la cabeza, mientras Pansy movía la mano en lo alto para llamar al mesero -Pensé que Draco...

-Yo que Pansy?- el rubio repentinamente estaba muy interesado en su lectura y no alzaba la vista hacia sus dos amigos que tenían la vista clavada en el

-Sabías que hermione estaba aquí y no nos lo dijiste?- Blaize parecía ofendido por la falta de confianza.

-Se me olvido, tenía otras cosas importantes que hacer.

-Ajá- Pansy terminó de darle su orden al mesero y volvió a atender la conversación -Y por eso ayer teníamos a Madame Vastra golpeando nuestra ventana.

-¿Nuestra?- Theo por fin había dejado las hojas y prestaba toda su atención a sus amigos

-Resulto que compartimos habitación, junto con otra patética muggle de la que no quiero acordarme, pero regresemos, ¿Entonces Draco?

-Sí Draco, porque mandaste a tu águila a la habitación de Granger?- la mirada de Blaize bien podía competir con la de un agente del FBI en pleno interrogatorio

-Solo una nota de agradecimiento- contesto evasivo

-Solo eso?- pregunto Theo, Blaize y él había hecho una apuesta hace tiempo, Theo apostaba que Draco solo aceptaría su atracción por la leona después de un litro y medio de whisky de fuego, Blaize apostaba a que lo gritaría en medio de alguna pelea con ella, pero los dos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: ningún chico se toma tantas molestias en buscar solo para molestar, ni pasa todo el día pensando en nuevos insultos para una chica, si esta no le gustara.

-Si, solo eso- dijo Draco dándole a Pansy una patada por debajo de la mesa, sin que los otros dos lo notaran, la chica entendió la indirecta y mejor centro su atención al mesero que ahora traía las ordenes de los 4 chicos

-Es cierto Pansy? -Blaize volteo a ver a la chica

-Son cosas ajenas, yo no soy una chismosa- contestó ella sin verlo, con la vista enfocada en su café y la fruta picada que acababan de llevarle - solo vi que Hermione le volvía a abrir la ventana para que saliera.

-Y a todo esto -Draco estaba más que ansioso por cambiar de tema -de cuando a la fecha es "Hermione"

-Oh, veras- rio entre dientes -Es una historia muy divertida

Después de una hora en la que Pansy les contó lo sucedido con su indeseable compañera muggle y de que los chicos le contaron los percances de su primer día de clases, los chicos pagaron la cuenta, no sin antes pelearse con las monedas y billetes, pues aún no terminaban de comprender el sistema muggle.

-Entonces Draco, -Blaize sostenía la puerta del lugar para que Pansy y sus amigos pudieran salir -Porque te andas carteando con la sabelotodo?

-Eso es algo que no te importa Zabini

-Uy que genio! de saber mejor no nazco

-Pero tu dijiste que fue una nota de agradecimiento- reflexiono Theo -¿Agradeciendo que?

-Bola de metiches!- Draco se resignó, estaba claro que ese par no lo iba a dejar tan fácil -Le agradecí la ayuda que me dio ayer, la encontré en la biblioteca y ella me ayudo a encontrar el libro y a resolver lo del temario.

-¿fue ella? -Blaize parecía al borde de un ataque -Hoy en la mañana hiciste que le sacaramos brillo a tu varita y que tendieramos tu cama como agradecimiento! y a la que le teníamos que tender la cama era a Granger!

-¿es mi culpa que sean tan fáciles de engañar? ¡Au! - el rubio se acababa de ganar un zape por parte de Zabini

-¡Para que no vuelvas a saludar con sombrero ajeno!

Blaize y Theo se despidieron de Pansy y se marcharon dejando a Draco sin decirle una palabra, la chica tomo el brazo de su mejor amigo y comenzaron a caminar hacia los edificios

-¿que clase tienes ahora Pam?- Draco se dirigió hacia ella con el apodo que le había puesto desde niña, y por lo mismo el era el único que podía usarlo.

-Prehistoria y cercano oriente

-Te acompaño

-Draco

-¿que paso?

-¿porque me pediste que mintiera?

el chico suspiro, Pansy era la única que sabía que estaba colado por la sabelotodo desde el día que la vio entrando al gran comedor en compañía de Krum en el baile de Navidad.

-No les dije nada porque por el momento quería guardarme la presencia de Granger para mi, y si les digo que le envie un regalo, no me voy a quitar a esos dos de encima ni con un hechizo repulsor.

Anduvieron un rato en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta del salón de la chica

-Sabes?- dijo Pansy -Deberías de decirle algo a Granger

-Para que me ataque con una bandada de pájaros asesinos como lo hizo con Weasley? no gracias

-Piensalo Draco, no es normal que andes suspirando por los rincones y al mismo tiempo le des razones para asesinarte.

-Lo pensare Pansy

Draco dejo a su amiga y se dirigió a su clase; era más que claro que en algún momento tenía que soltar prenda, Blaize y Theo sospechaban desde esa vez en 5 cuando a Draco se le escapó el nombre de Granger en medio de un juego de botella, pero solo una cosa lo detenía, el temor de que la chica lo rechazara, pues en 7 años, no le había dado ni una sola razón para no hacerlo.

 _ **Hola, se que este capítulo no está muy largo, y la verdad no es lo mejor que he escrito, lo tenía más completo, pero hoy Wattpad decidió que me odia y me borraba líneas enteras.**_

 _ **Le agradezco a mis lindas amigas de "Eso que queremos saber" en especial a esas lindas stalkers que hicieron de #acosemosasofiparaqueactualize un tender topic.**_  
 _ **Las amo**_

 _ **Se aceptan flores, quejas jitomatasos y sugerencias, pero por favor, no se vayan sin dejar un review.**_


	4. Convivencias y empujones

Hermione Granger siempre se había distinguido por ser una alumna ejemplar, por seguir las normas y sobre todo por amar la lectura; pero en ese momento, sentada en el escritorio con vista a la ventana de su habitación, parecía que todo eso se le había olvidado, con las copias de la lectura de 156 hojas sobre las Cartas de Cortés a los reyes de España frente a ella, la castaña se dedicaba a juguetear con la cadena de plata que cierto rubio le había regalado el día anterior.

"¿Por qué?" era la única pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza, con varias connotaciones, "¿Por qué me regala esto?, ¿Por qué después de años de tratarme como basura, decide hablarme bien?"

Llevaba dos horas tratando de concentrarse en su lectura, pero la vista se le iba a la cadena y al precioso rubí que tenía colgando, fastidiada, decidió volver a meterla en su caja y relegarla a un rincón en su ropero, ya era suficiente que Draco le causara disgustos en Hogwarts como para que también en el mundo muggle hiciera estragos con su mente.

Cuando por fin estaba agarrando un buen ritmo con su lectura, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una Pansy visiblemente cansada

-Pfff- la morena se dejó caer sobre la cama. –En serio esto de correr y sudar en el proceso no es para mí.

-¿Día ajetreado?

-Horrible, y todo por levantarme tarde- la chica tenía un brazo sobre los ojos y tenía actitud de no querer moverse nunca más –y hasta que me acostumbre a levantarme yo sola va a seguir así, porque con semejante muggle de compañera no puedo usar un hechizo despertador.

-Podrías usar un despertador, yo uso el del celular- dijo Hermione sin quitar la vista de su lectura

-¿Qué cosa de qué?- Pansy se incorporó, sentándose en la cama y veía a Hermione con la confusión escrita en el rostro.

Hermione volteo a ver a la chica y mentalmente se reprendió.

-Se me olvida que no conoces ciertas cosas- rebusco en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un rectángulo medianamente largo y muy delgado, de un lado era dorado y del otro liso y brillante como un espejo –esto es un teléfono celular o Smartphone- se fue a sentar a un lado de Pansy y apretó uno de los botones que estaban en el costado, la pantalla se ilumino, mostrando una fotografía inmóvil de la castaña con Harry y Ginny acostados sobre un montón de hojas secas; el dedo de Hermione se empezó a deslizar por el menú y en media hora ya había introducido a Pansy en el mundo de la tecnología muggle.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno de esos?- la mirada de la morena relucía con la ansiedad de obtener algo característico de una niña de cinco años en una juguetería.

-Pues hay un centro comercial cerca del aquí, podemos ir si quieres

Aún no había terminado la frase cuando Pansy ya había agarrado su bolsa y ya estaba con la mano en la puerta.

-¡Pues vamos!

-Puede que cueste algo caro

-El dinero no importa –Salieron del edificio y Hermione paro el primer taxi que vio- en Gringgots nos dieron una tarjeta universal, podemos sacar dinero de cualquier denominación del mundo en donde sea, pero para depósitos, solo en el callejón Diagon.

Tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar a la plaza, y la Gryffindor condujo a la otra chica a la primera concesionaria de teléfonos que vio, Pansy de inmediato entablo una conversación con uno de los encargados para decidir que teléfono se llevaba, aunque no supiera mucho de tecnología muggle, si hay que esa chica sabe hacer, es comprar.

Mientras esperaba a que la Slytherin terminara su compra, de elegir un plan para su teléfono y de firmar todos los papeles que esto conlleva, Hermione se paseaba por la tienda, observando los Gadgets y planteándose comprar unos nuevos audífonos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Hermione volteo a donde venía la voz, detrás de ella estaba un chico unos diez centímetros más alto que ella, con el cabello castaño claro ligeramente ondulado, corto de los lados y largo por enfrente, piel ligeramente tostada, al estilo californiano, no estaba fornido, pero aun así se notaba que hacia ejercicio; el chico, con camisa con el nombre del establecimiento, señal de que trabajaba ahí, le sonreía a Hermione, que tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes –mi turno acaba de terminar, pero si necesitas ayuda no tengo inconveniente.

-Ammmm, bueno, solo buscaba unos audífonos

-¿De casco? ¿Qué estilo buscas?

-De casco estaría bien, los otros me lastiman los oídos

Hermione siguió al chico hasta un área donde tenían audífonos de casco, y mientras el tomaba un par que le parecían bien para la chica ella lo observaba.

-Disculpa si soy grosera pero, ¿te conosco?

El chico sonrió mientras se volteaba con tres audífonos de casco en las manos

-Soy Edmund, vamos juntos en las clases de gramática y literatura española.

-¡Oh sí!- exclamo la chica recordando –Fuiste el que se quejó de que nos dejaran leer las cartas a Cortés

-No soy un gran fan de eso sinceramente, ¿Cuál te gusta más?- le mostro los audífonos y Hermione señalo unos morados con rosa y negro –Si me acompañas a cajas te los entrego en seguida.

-Entonces, te llamas Edmund- el chico le paso los audífonos al chico en caja y volteo a ver a Hermione -¿Cómo el de Crónicas de Narnia?

-Jajaja, exacto, mis padres son unos fervientes admiradores de C. S. Lewis, mi hermano mayor se llama Peter, y mi hermana menor Lucy, te apuesto lo que quieras a que si hubiera tenido otra hermana se llamaría Susan.

Hermione se rio al tiempo que pagaba los audífonos, iba camino a la salida de la tienda cuando recordó que había ido con Pansy.

-Tengo que quedarme, vine con una amiga y no ha de tardar

-Si quieres te ayudo a esperar.

-No hace falta, en serio, mira ahí viene

Efectivamente Pansy estaba caminando hacia ellos con la mirada resplandeciente y una bolsa de plástico con el nombre de la compañía telefónica en una mano.

-¡listo! Ya tengo mi teléfono, con llamadas y mensajes ilimitados, y un montón de internet- reparo en el chico –Perdona Hermione, ¿estabas comprando algo?

-No descuida, ya compre- le mostro la bolsa que traía- estaba hablando con Edmund, me ayudo a elegirlos y es un compañero de clases, Edmund ella es Pansy.

El chico estiro una mano para estrechar la de Pansy, quien estiro la suya, mirando con cierta reticencia al castaño, pero disimulándolo con una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto

-Encantada

-Bueno, las dejo chicas, un gusto conocerte Pansy, te veo mañana Hermione.

-Hasta luego

-Hasta mañana

Vieron alejarse al chico mientras ellas caminaban lentamente hacia la salida, ya en el taxi de regreso, mirando por la ventana, Pansy no podía dejar de pensar que la presencia de ese chico, el tal Edmund, no iba a hacer muy feliz a alguien.

"Draco, Draco, Draco" pensaba para sus adentros "Apresúrate porque hay fila".

•••••••••••••••••

Al día siguiente Pansy se despertó puntualmente a las siete de la mañana gracias al despertador de su nuevo teléfono, al cual ya había personalizado y se había quedado dormida bajándole música, ¿Quién diría que los muggles tenían semejante maravilla?

Melanie estaba en el baño y Hermione, aprovechando que la otra no veía, sacaba cosas de su bolsito mágico.

-¿Te quieres bañar primero?- le ofreció la castaña

-Sí, ayer no me bañe y me siento sucia- se sentó y se estiró – ¿hace mucho que se metió?- señaló al baño.

-No, acaba de cerrar la puerta.

-Menos mal, nunca se me ha dado hacer esto en el modo manual.

Se levantó de la cama, sacó la varita del cajón del buró y apuntó a su cama, en la cual, las cobijas se estiraron solas y la almohada se esponjo y se acomodó.

-¿Qué?- la morena se había dado cuenta de la mirada de reprobación que le dirigía Hermione –cariño, para algo somos brujas, ¿de que te sirve tener la cosas si no las usas?

-¿Y si Melanie sale?

-Esa muggle me tiene sin cuidado, un Obliviate y todo está solucionado, no podemos dejarla más tonta de lo que ya lo es, y además, tú también estás usando magia- señaló el bolsito –y no te atrevas a decirme que no cuenta porque no hiciste la magia aquí, es un artefacto mágico y lo estas usando.

Hermione pasó la vista de su bolsito a Pansy sonrojándose ligeramente

-Bueno está bien, pero ten cuidado, es una metiche, podría jurar que cuando regresamos mis cosas no estaban en el sitio en el que las deje

-Que bien que cerré mi lado del closet con un encantamiento

Pansy se agacho para recoger los zapatos que había llevado el día anterior para guardarlos y sacar unos nuevos, cuando los vio, se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡estos zapatos no son míos!

-¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?

-¿De quién son?

-Son míos.

-Granger! ¿Porque no me dijiste? Ni te los pedí ni nada, que pena, ¡los zapatos son sagrados!

-Bueno, ayer te veías tan preocupada y estresada que no tuvo importancia

-En serio que te pasas de buena, pero bueno, muchas gracias, además sacamos algo bueno de esto- dijo mientras se dirigía al ropero a sacar su ropa

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! Ahora sabemos que somos de la misma talla, cuando necesites alguno de los míos tú lo agarras.

-¿Segura?

-¡Claro! Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera el pie lo suficientemente chico como para poder prestarnos los zapatos. –La morena se volteo y en ese momento vio las prendas que Hermione estaba extendiendo en su cama, un vestido Verde botella, sencillo hasta la rodilla, y un conjunto de un pantalón de mezclilla con un top negro y una camisa de cuadros.-¿Y eso? Es la primera vez que veo que le pones especial atención en arreglarte- Hermione se sonrojo y se quedó viendo la ropa.

-Bueno... yo...

La mente de Pansy comenzó a conectar todo

-¿es por el chico de ayer cierto?

Hermione se estaba poniendo más roja si eso era posible

-Bueno, pues sí, me gusto, ya lo había visto antes, en clase y de lejos, y me había parecido lindo, pero bueno, ayer que lo vi de cerca...

-Pues ni como negar que el muchacho está lindo para ser un muggle- Se acerca a la cama de la castaña –Creo que te quedaría bien ese pantalón, se ve que es pegado, pero sin ser vulgar, y el top con la camisa a cuadros, pero te la remangas y sin abrochar, que se te vea bien, pero no como si te hubieras arreglado en exceso, debe verse casual.

-¿tú crees?

-¿Quién tiene experiencia en esto?

-Tú

-Entonces hazme caso –Melanie salió del baño, completamente arreglada y sin darles siquiera los buenos días y dirigiéndole una mirada de petulancia a Pansy, tomó su bolso y se marchó, Pansy la siguió con la mirada – ¡que tierna! Como si me doliera que no me saludara- Volteo hacia Hermione –Ahora metete a ese baño, en lo que yo busco un par de zapatos que rematen bien este atuendo, que el tal Edmund hoy no se nos va vivo- comenzó a empujar a Hermione al baño

-Ok, ok, ya voy- Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño Hermione miró a Pansy -¿Por qué me ayudas en esto?

-Sé que he sido una bastarda contigo, quiero empezar de cero, te lo dijo el otro día, te tratare como trato a alguien que considero mi amiga, y si mi amiga tiene interés por un chico, yo le voy a ayudar.

-Gracias Pansy.

-No hay de qué, ¡pero apúrate mujer! ¡Que todavía me tengo que bañar yo y tenemos que ver el maquillaje!

Hermione cerró la puerta del baño y Pansy se dirigió a los zapatos, eligiendo los que se verían mejor, lo que le había dicho a la leona era en parte cierto, quería empezar desde cero, pero también tenía otra razón, ella conocía muy bien a cierto rubio, y sabía que para aceptar las cosas de una vez por todas, necesitaba de un pequeño empujoncito, y ese empujoncito se llamaba Edmund.

 _ **¡Hola! Gracias por esperar el nuevo capítulo, en especial gracias al club #PresionesASofiParaQueActualize, a Mairim, a Ale, a Poli y a Anny, gracias por no dejarme caer en la procrastinación con este fic. Las amo**_

 _ **¡También amo a todo aquel que escriba algo acerca de lo que acaba de leer! ¡se aceptan quejas sugerencias comentarios, tomatazos, etc!**_

 _ **Por cierto, ¿recuerdan lo de Ron? pues tal vez en el proximo capitulo les revele que hizo, pero estaría fascinada de escuchar sus teorías, así que explayense en los comentarios!**_

 _ **Los amo**_

 _ **Bye**_


	5. El porque siempre importa

Es más que conocido que el dos de mayo, en plena batalla en Hogwarts y bajo la mirada de su estupefacto amigo, Ron y Hermione habían tenido su primer beso, pero después de todo el caos había sido hasta un mes después que decidieron sentarse y hablar largo y tendido, dejando claro que aún estaban algo confundidos, y fue hasta mediados de Julio que Ron le había pedido a nuestra bruja favorita formalmente salir con él, claro está que Hermione aceptó gustosa.

Todo el proceso en contra de los mortífagos había durado un año, un año en el que Hermione era muy feliz con Ron y pensó que él lo era con ella; el ministerio estaba siendo muy generoso con los tres, dinero a mansalva, oportunidades laborales, personas, el tener al ministerio de su lado les abrió innumerables puertas en todos los sentidos; Harry y Ron habían entrado directamente a trabajar en la Oficina de Aurores y Hermione había pedido la entrada al Colegio Superior de Derecho Mágico, pensaba especializarse en los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, ni un solo elfo caería como Dobby por lealtad a sus amos.

Como en todo lo que la caracteriza, Hermione se entregó con ahínco al estudio, pero no por eso descuidaba su relación, encontraba tiempo para todo; no era de extrañarse, por ejemplo, que al regresar al departamento que compartía con Harry y Ron (aún no estaban listos para separarse, demasiados traumas) la castaña preparara la comida antes de que los chicos llegaran, con una especial dedicatoria al pelirrojo.

Pero empezó a suceder que cuando Harry llegaba, Ronald no, y ni el moreno ni la chica tenían la menor idea de donde estaba. Hermione lo dejo pasar, probablemente estaría absorto en el trabajo.

El día de su aniversario, Hermione se arregló con especial esmero, había planeado un picnic en un área especialmente hermosa junto al Támesis y el día anterior había hecho comida como para un ejército, Harry le aseguraba que olía delicioso.

Cuando llego la hora prevista, la chica llego al ministerio, directa a la oficina de Aurores, donde le dijeron que Ron Haría cosa de media hora que había subido a ver a Kingsley, ella, deseosa de ver a su novio, fue a alcanzarlo.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, el alma se le cayó a los pies.

En una de las esquinas, acorralando a una morena voluptuosa que iba vestida de manera informal, estaba Ron, dejándose acariciar y acomodar la túnica por ella, Hermione, sin saber porque, se escondió detrás de una columna, justo antes de que ambos voltearan y salieran del elevador, el pasillo estaba en completo silencio, y Hermione podía oír claramente cada una de las palabras que los dos se decían, en un plan demasiado amistoso.

-¿Y entonces?- la morena le sonreía a Ron con una coquetería que podría calificarse de profesional -¿Vas a ir a mi fiesta al rato? Estaremos todas las chicas, y me encantaría celebrar con mi héroe favorito

-¡Claro! No me lo perdería por nada, además, no tengo nada importante que hacer hoy, nada más importante que atenderte a ti- Hermione sentía como si le estrujaran el corazón

La morena se acercó a Ron y le plantó un beso en la comisura de la boca, y el pelirrojo la abrazo por la cintura, disfrutando del contacto.

Esa fue la estocada final para Hermione.

Esperó a que Ron se metiera al Cuartel General de Aurores, y fue corriendo a la oficina del Encargado de Mortífagos Jóvenes que estaba justo al lado, donde un preocupado Harry la abrazo hasta que pudo dejar de llorar y le contó todo.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir; él sabía quién era la chica, era Natalie Dormein, la autoproclamada presidenta del Club de fans de Ron y Harry, unos meses atrás había tratado de coquetear con el moreno, pero él, enamorado como estaba de Ginny, no le había hecho caso, y por lo visto ahora la muchacha había hecho de Ron su nuevo objetivo, y el idiota, haciéndole honor a la palabra, había caído.

Ambos eran sus mejores amigos, pero Harry sabía que la que necesitaba de su apoyo incondicional, ahora más que nunca, era Hermione; después de asegurarle que él no sabía nada de eso, y de ayudarla a llegar al departamento donde la esperaba Ginny, a la que había avisado mediante un patronus, Harry mandó a llamar a Ron a su oficina solo para que le informaran que el chico ya se había ido.

Ginny se quedó con su amiga todo el día restante, escuchándola y dándole palabras de aliento, no se apartó de ella ni siquiera cuando recordé que ese día tenía entrenamiento en la liga Amateur de las Holyhead Harpies; así, gracias a su apoyo y a uno que otro despotrique en contra de su hermano, la mayor ya estaba tranquila para cuando regreso Harry.

-Lo siento Herms, no pude hablar con él, ya se había ido.

-¿Para qué querías hablar con él?

-¿Cómo qué para qué? Lastimó a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana, ya te vi así una vez, y él también era la causa, y me juré que eso no volvería a pasar- la voz de Harry denotaba el enojo que sentía

-Harry, no tienes porque, tú no tienes la culpa de su comportamiento.

-Si tan solo lo hubiera vigilado, sabía que la fama se le subiría a la cabeza.

-Harry, tranquilízate y deja de culparte.

-Y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Ginny tenía abrazada por los hombros a las castaña

-Ya lo pensé, voy a irme una temporada

\- ¿Y a dónde?- Harry se le quedo viendo

-La propuesta que hiciste para los jóvenes mortífagos, bueno, la mayoría están aceptando, y en el trato no solo les dan acceso a la Universidad muggle, sino que también les dan hospedaje, le pediré a Kingsley que me ayude a entrar también, le diré que esto es lo que mis padres querrían.

-¿Estas segura?- Harry miraba con aprehensión a su amiga, esa chica de pelo rebelde se había vuelto una parte esencial de su vida y no la quería lejos, pero si era lo que ella necesitaba...

-Sí, completamente, necesito alejarme de todo esto, de Ron, de toda la atención que nos llueve las 24 horas del día

-Si eso necesitas, Ginny y yo te apoyaremos, nos tienes para lo que necesites.

-Gracias chicos.

Esa noche Ronald no regreso al departamento, y para cuando regresó, se encontró con un Harry sumamente enojado y la habitación de Hermione vacía; la chica ya había ido a hablar con el ministro, el cual le había dado su completo apoyo, asegurándole que tendrían todo listo para ella inmediatamente, y después, en compañía de su pelirroja amiga, había ido a la Madriguera, donde con gran comprensión por parte de todos, en especial de la señora Weasley (pues Ginny ya les había contado todo), se despidió.

Los días que faltaban para el inicio de clases en Facultad los paso en la casa de sus padres, recordándoles y viendo los videos caseros de sus cumpleaños, Harry y Ginny iban a visitarla a diario, comían juntos y los fines de semana, en un intento de subirle la moral a su amiga, salían a divertirse.

Fue gracias a Harry que se enteró que Ron casi no se había inmutado por su partida

"Si no puedo soportar que tenga fans, entonces, simplemente no podemos estar juntos, me debo a ellas Harry, ella debería saberlo" fueron las palabras de ese al que tanto había amado según el ojiverde cuando este le hizo ver el porqué de la partida de Hermione.

Ese día Hermione se juró que no volvería a caer, no le entregaría el corazón por completo a nadie, mucho menos al típico chico bufón de clase, de expresión soñadora, que ahora había quedado claro que era solo la fachada para un hombre ansioso por la fama y la popularidad, por la atención de todos, ahora tendría estándares, y no dejaría que la dieran por hecho, no dejaría que cualquier hombre viniera y pisoteara lo que con tanta confianza le había entregado a Ronald y él había roto, ella era valiosa, y ellos tenían que darse cuenta.

No es que fuera a volverse de piedra, claro que no, solamente se protegería, le había prometido a Harry que nunca más lloraría de esa manera por hombre.

Y con eso en mente abrió la puerta de su salón de clases, atrayendo la mirada de varios chicos, en especial de la que le importaba: Edmund. Esperaba, en serio esperaba, que esta vez, todo le saliera bien, en verdad sentía que ese chico de mirada color caramelo y sonrisa ladeada tenía algo especial.

Jamás en su vida había estado tan acertada y tan equivocada al mismo tiempo.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! Sé que esta vez actualice más rápido de lo que acostumbre, muuucho más rápido, pero bueno, la señora inspiración me asalto a media mañana y yo no soy nadie para decirle que no.**_

 _ **También sé que este no fue un capitulo normal, pero es necesario, acepto aplausos, abucheos, flores, tomatazos, críticas y alabanzas en los comentarios, aprovechen que Wattpad ya habilitó los comentarios párrafo por párrafo también para PC.**_

 _ **Como siempre un especial abrazo a mis chicas de "Eso que QUEREMOS saber", en especial a Poli por hacerme saber que yo y mi hermana no somos las únicas Asanators mexicanas que existen, en serio nos sentíamos solas en ese fandom. Mairim: no hice a Ron gay solo porque lo pediste tú, Anny, Jazmin, Shantall, Yuderkij que fue el primer comentario, ProtegoMalfoyBlack, AileenAltamirano y a todas las demás, muchas gracias por leer, las amo.**_

 _ **Pero neta, hablando en serio, dejen su review.**_


	6. Golpes de suerte y un plan

"Que incomodo es esto, ¿Cómo dejaste que Pansy te convenciera?" Más que concentrarse en su clase, Hermione estaba concentrada en vigilar su escote, Pansy había insistido en que debajo de la camisa a cuadros llevara un top suyo, uno que a duras penas le tapaba el brassier, para el colmo la morena había insistido en que llevara la camisa desabrochada, y para asegurarse de que lo hacía había desaparecido los botones. Ahora Hermione sentía que estaba enseñando más que nunca y no se sentía nada cómoda.

- _Juro que te mato-_ tecleo en su celular por debajo del pupitre, la respuesta vibro en su mano cinco minutos después.

- _¿porque? ¿Acaso no está funcionando?_

Hermione volteo y vio de reojo a Edmund, con una sonrisa, noto que él también la veía, pero al regresar la mirada al frente noto que otro chico, un corpulento rubio con apariencia de jugador de americano, también la veía.

- _sí, si funciona, y demasiado, solo quería llamar la atención de Edmund_

 _-No te quejes, te garantice la atención de uno, los demás vienen gratis con el paquete._

Hermione se mordió los labios y se acomodó una vez más el escote, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había tenido que acomodarlo.

- _¡Vamos Hermione! Alégrate, estas atrayendo miradas sin hacer nada_

 _-¿nada? Estoy muy segura que este escote puede ser clasificado como algo_

 _-ok, ok, ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo en la siguiente hora? No me gusta comer sola_

 _-Está bien_

 _-Te veo en el jardín de literatura_

Al finalizar la clase, Hermione ya se iba, un poco más relajada, cuando se le acerco el chico con pinta de jugador.

-¡Hola! Soy William

-Amm Hola, soy Hermione

-Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero me preocupaba si querías hacer equipo con nosotros- señalo detrás de él donde había un grupito de dos chicos y dos chicas –nos falta uno

-¿Equipo?

-Si- el chico la vio extrañado –Para el trabajo que nos acaban de pedir.

"genial" pensó Hermione "Por andar pegada al celular no preste atención" –Si claro, muchas gracias por incluirme.

-¿De nada, me pasas tu teléfono? Para estar en contacto.

Cinco minutos después Hermione llegaba corriendo a su encuentro con Pansy, la chica estaba metida en su celular, seguramente descubriendo todo lo que podía hacer con él.

-Perdona la tardanza

-Descuida, ni lo note- la chica abrió su bolso y saco una pashmina- toma y deja de quejarte

-¡Gracias!- la castaña se acomodó la prenda –no estoy acostumbrada a enseñar tanto

-Nada, lo que pasa es que no aprecias lo que hago por ti- la sonrisa burlona de la chica hizo saber a Hermione que era en broma -¿vamos? Por aquí vi una cafetería.

-Claro.

Pansy tenía un plan, como casi todos en Slytherin, ella siempre sabía lo que quería, y mejor aún, sabía cómo conseguirlo, ya fuera en beneficio propio o, en raras ocasiones, en beneficio de alguien más, esta era una de esas raras ocasiones, ella quería que su mejor amigo, jugando por el momento en la posición de cobarde, se diera la oportunidad con su nueva amiga, para conseguirlo tendría que darle un empujoncito a cualquiera de los dos, de preferencia a él, pero sin se enterara, si Draco llegaba a averiguar que ella se estaba metiendo en su vida amorosa le lanzaría una maldición que la padecerían hasta que sus bisnietos tuvieran nietos, así que había diseñado un sencillo plan de varios pasos, pequeños, pero muy efectivos a su parecer, y el primero tenía que ver con ese almuerzo.

Esa mañana, mientras su compañera se bañaba, Pansy les había enviado un patronus a los chicos avisándoles que no podría almorzar con ellos, pero que había escuchado que el omelet de la cafetería de literatura era delicioso, ella sabía que Blaize agarraría su recomendación y arrastraría a los otros dos; lo siguiente era que ellas llegaran como si no fuera la cosa y se sentaran cerca de ellos, donde pudieran oírlas, así ellos se acercarían y se unirían a ellas, en la plática Edmund saldría a tema, eso bastaría para preparar la pólvora de los celos en Draco, lo demás vendría después, tampoco era bueno presionarlo, solo había visto al rubio furioso una vez en su vida, y por su madre que no quería repetir la experiencia.

Al entrar en la cafetería sonrío al ver que los chicos estaban ahí, probablemente acababan de llegar, pues estaban leyendo el menú. Fingiendo no haberlos visto Pansy paseo su mirada y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que cerca de los chicos, no solo había una mesa vacía, sino que también sentado a la barra, estaba Edmund. ¡Hasta el destino la estaba ayudando!

Procurando que Hermione no viera a ninguno de los chicos se dirigió a la mesa, estaba pensando en cómo llamar la atención de los chicos cuando Nott levanto la vista y la vio, le dio un codazo a Blaize y este a su vez le dio un puntapié a Draco, los tres, ya enterados de la presencia de las chicas decidieron unírseles, Blaize trono los dedos al aire y un par de meseros se apresuraron a juntar ambas mesas, para que los cinco chicos estuvieran cómodos.

-Granger

-Malfoy

-¡Vamos chicos!- Dijo Blaize –ya no estamos en el colegio, deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres- le extendió la mano a Hermione ceremoniosamente –Por lo menos a mí si dime Blaize querida.

Hermione intentaba no reírse ante la voz y los movimientos exagerados de Zabini, le recordaba a la parodia de Percy que solían hacer Fred y George, con una sonrisa le estrecho la mano.

-Ignora a este payaso, le encanta hacer tonterías- Nott le extendió la mano a Hermione ante la cara exageradamente dolida de su amigo –Dime Theo si quieres.

Hermione tomo la mano del chico y les sonrío a ambos, si había perdonado a Pansy, no tenía porque no perdonar a Zabini y a Nott, si ellos no se habían metido nunca en esas peleas en los pasillos del castillo. –Díganme Hermione si quieren.

-Neee, demasiado largo- Blaize había comenzado a picar el pan que estaba en cesta del centro de la mesa- te diré Herms, hasta que encuentre algo mejor.

-Como te dije antes Hermione, ignóralo, y técnicamente Blaize- volteo a ver al moreno –estamos en el colegio.

-Bueno me entendiste ¿no?

Pansy y Hermione se rieron y solo pararon cuando un mesero se acercó a pedirles al orden; cuando el chico se retiraba un nervioso castaño ocupo su lugar.

-¡Hola! Disculpen, Hermione ¿podría robarte un momento?

-¡Edmund! Claro, espera –se levantó de la mesa –en un momento regreso chico.

Camino con Edmund aun lado no muy alejado de la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de Draco y la mirada de satisfacción de Pansy, Su plan estaba en marcha, y estaba marchando muy bien.

-¿Qué paso Edmund?

-Nada, bueno si, quería saber si ya tenías equipo, tiene que ser mínimo de tres y pues nosotros solo somos dos, me preguntaba si querías entrar

Hermione hizo una mueca de disculpa –Perdón, pero ya tengo equipo

-Bueno, para la otra será ¿te molesta si te pido tu numero?

-No siempre y cuando sea un intercambio

Edmund sonrió y después de un rápido intercambio de números telefónicos y de una despedida con un fugaz beso en la mejilla, Edmund salió y Hermione regreso a la mesa con las serpientes, donde Pansy les estaba mostrando su última adquisición, aunque la castaña presentía que no se había perdido detalle de su conversación con Edmund

-regrese- Tomó asiento y Pansy interrumpió su discurso de vendedora -¿tratando de que la tecnología muggle los seduzca?

-Pronto caerán- Dijo Pansy jugueteando con el celular.

-Pues a mí sí me está convenciendo- dijo Theo –parecen más útiles y rápidos que una lechuza.

-Y más limpios- Dijo Blaize –no creo que estas cosas te dejen regalos olorosos sobre el escritorio

-Pues para mi Pans tiene que mejorar sus dotes de vendedora- Dijo Draco sonriéndole a su amiga, Hermione nunca lo había visto sonreír tan naturalmente –aún no me convences.

Pansy le saco la lengua y se rió

-Terminaras comprando uno, ya lo verás.

Se interrumpieron un momento mientras el mesero dejaba la comida, y al empezar a comer Pansy volvió a liderar la conversación.

-¿y?- la morena miraba a Hermione suspicazmente

Los chicos miraron a su amiga extrañados y después vieron a Hermione que se había puesto rija como un tomate, ya sabía ella que en cualquier momento saldría el tema a colación, en ese aspecto Pansy se parecía mucho a Ginny.

-Nada, solo quería que fuera su equipo en una materia, pero ya otro chico me lo había pedido antes, así que solo me pidió mi número.

Pansy miro de reojo a Draco, el chico permanecía con el rostro imperturbable, pero por debajo de la mesa apretaba el puño.

-Vaya Herms- Blaize le dedico una sonrisa mientras picaba su fruta con el tenedor –estas hecha toda una seductora por lo que veo, primera semana de clases y ya tienes dos intentos de ligue, y nosotros nada – puso cara de puchero y mordió el pedazo de sandía –aunque lo atribuyo a que somos demasiado sensuales, les daré tiempo a que se acostumbren- concluyó guiñándoles un ojo a unas chicas que estaban sentadas a la barra.

-¡Claro que no!- Hermione se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja – son solo compañeros Blaize, nada más

-No conozco al otro- dijo Pansy- pero por lo menos veo que Edmund si sería muy feliz con algo más que "compañeros", y de no ser porque tú lo viste primero, a m i tampoco me molestaría, pero descuida, es todo tuyo, demasiado tímido para mi gusto.- Hermione le lanzo a la chica una mirada de advertencia, la morena entendió la velada amenaza- así que… ¡chicos! ¿Qué cuentan ustedes?

Una hora después de ese almuerzo, el conocido trio de plata estaba sentado en una nueva aula, prestando atención a su clase de reportaje.

-¡Chicos!- El profesor estaba repartiendo hojas- en estas hojas vienen el tópico de los reportajes que me tienen que entregar, son sociales, políticos, culturales, deportivo y uno es libre, en la hoja vienen los aspectos que tienen que cuidar, pueden entregarlos en el orden que quieran, pero al final tiene que ser los cinco, formen sus equipos, de mínimo cuatro, máximo seis personas.

Blaize empezó a voltear para elegir al compañero extra cuando una chica se les acerco.

-¡Hola!- estaba viendo a Draco fijamente- Soy Melanie, ¿podemos estar en su equipo? Solo somos mi prima y yo. –señalo atrás de ella, donde estaba una chica de cabello color cobrizo, ambas eran parecidas físicamente, pero había algo a su alrededor que las diferenciaba, Melanie tenía ese aire de petulancia del que se siente superior a los demás, en cambio la otra chica tenía un aura de tranquilidad y paz que inspiraba confianza, Blaize no pudo evitar sonreírle -¡Acércate Anny! Bueno ¿Qué dicen? –Melanie le sonreía a Draco y se dirigía solo a él, como si los otros dos non existieran.

-Por mí no hay problema, ¿Theo?- El chico negó con la cabeza -¿Blaize?- El moreno, con la mirada fija en la segunda chica negó con la cabeza.

-Excelente- Melanie tomó la carpeta de Draco y anoto su nombre y el de su prima -¿y sus nombres son?

-Blaize Zabini

-Theodore Nott

-Draco Malfoy

-¡Que nombres tan curiosos! Soy Melanie Strauss y ella es mi prima Anny Rubio –Termino de apuntar y arranco parte de la hoja –Bueno, yo le doy esto al profesor, los veo luego- le guiño el ojo a Draco y se fue, la otra chica se despidió de los tres con un gesto y siguió a su prima.

-La otra chica es bonita- dijo Blaize sonriendo.

-Pues su prima mutila cosas ajenas- Draco abrió su carpeta y encontró la hoja rota, la cual estaba a la mitad y con una serie de números, al final de los cuales ponía " _Llámame, Melanie Strauss XOXO"_ \- ¿Qué se supone que esto?

-Creo amigo mío- dijo Theo- que fuiste el primero en ligar, por lo que le entendí a Pansy hace rato, eso es un número de teléfono, y ahora espera tu llamada.

-Bueno, pues que espere sentada.

-Si Theo, que espere,¿ no vez que el único teléfono que el espera es el alguien que sea capaz de romp0erle la nariz, y de preferencia que ya lo haya hecho antes?

-¡Cállate Zabini!

-Yo solo decía

Draco fulmino con la mirada a su amigo, a pesar de que tenía razón, tal vez, después de todo, si terminara comprando uno de esos aparatos muggles, debía preguntarle a Pansy donde había conseguido el suyo.

La noche ya había avanzado y Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro, pareciendo una leona enjaulada, dándose golpecitos en la mano con el celular, Melanie desde la litera de arriba y la mirada fija en su laptop, estaba a cinco segundos de gritarle que se estuviera quieta, solamente se contenía por el miedo que tenía de que la otra chica llegara en plena retahíla.

Hermione llevaba en ese estado de nerviosismo durante solo cinco minutos, pero se le antojaban horas, nunca en su vida habría pensado en que desearía con tantas fuerzas la presencia de Pansy, pues al no tener de cerca a Ginny, la Slytherin era la única que podía ayudarle.

Su celular vibro por tercera vez en esos cinco minutos y la chica dio un respingo, dudando si abrir el mensaje o no. Justo en ese momento Pansy entro con una bolsa que delataba donde había estado.

-¡Mira Herms! Convencí a los tres de conseguirse uno, y de paso ¡conseguí unas cosas! ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto extrañada al ver el estado de su amiga.

-Yo… Bueno… Veras… Es que… ¡Aaggh!- Hermione era incapaz de formular una oración.

-Ha estado así por un buen rato- Soltó Melanie entre enojada y fastidiada –esta haciendo tanto ruido que no puedo concentrarme en hacer mi tarea –Bajo de su cama, agarro una chaqueta y metió la laptop en una bolsa –así que espero que ya la hayas tranquilizado para cuando yo regrese- y salió dando un portazo.

El sonido pareció regresar al mundo a Hermione, que agarro a Pansy por los hombros y la sentó en su cama.

-Ok- respiro hondo y vio a la morena -¿recuerdas que en la mañana te dije que un chico me invito a ser parte de su equipo?

-Sí

-¿Y qué me pidió mi numero para mantenernos en contacto?

-Ajá

-Bueno, pues este chico, que se llama William, y me empezó a mandar mensajes desde hace rato y, bueno, todo iba normal, empezó hablando de la escuela, y eso, pero bueno, luego…

-¡Luego que!- Pansy estaba empezando a sentir ansiedad ante la actitud de la castaña ¿Qué había hecho este tipo?

-Bueno, me empezó a preguntar que si tenía novio o alguna relación, le dije que no, el pregunto que si no me gustaría tener una igual le conteste que no, pero está insistiendo demasiado y no sé cómo pararlo.

Pansy bufó - ¿solo eso? Hermione, pensé que sería algo más grave.

-Mi instinto me dice que esto solo es su modo suave

-a ver, veamos esa conversación, yo te ayudo

Hermione desbloqueo el teléfono y le mostro la conversación, el último mensaje por parte de William decía:

 _No te interesa una relación?_

-Ok veamos- Pansy tomo el celular de las manos de Hermione y la miro- ¿quieres que acabe esto de una vez? ¿O quieres confirmar que este tipo es otra cosa?

-Haz lo que quieras, nunca me ha pasado esto y es muy incomodo

-OK, entonces vamos a divertirnos un rato- Pansy sonrió de una manera que hizo que la otra chica tuviera lastima por el chico del otro lado del teléfono, la morena comenzó a escribir.

P: _Te estas proponiendo para una?_

W: _Claro, te vas a divertir mucho._

 _¿En serio? Y como me garantizas eso?_

 _Te garantizo muchas noches despierta_

 _Sigues sin decirme como_

 _¿En serio quieres saber? ¿Quieres fotos?_

 _Tu a mi demuéstrame porque una relación contigo valdría la pena_

-Pansy- Hermione se había sentado a un lado de la chica y leía los mensajes -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Sencillo, dependiendo de lo que responda puedes ver que clase de hombre es, si es un simio que solo piensa en sexo, un santo que solo quiere pasear a tu lado, o si es un hombre con cerebro que puede decir el momento adecuado para cualquiera de las dos anteriores, aunque claro dentro de esas también hay categorías, pero básicamente es eso.

-¿Y cómo sabes cuál es él?

-Pues está ofreciendo fotos, así que dependerá de lo que mande, si es del primer tipo mandará fotos de sus abdominales, si es del segundo, de lugares a donde te llevaría a pasear o algo así, y del ultimo tipo, pues veamos que se le ocurre.- el celular vibro en la mano de Pansy y las dos chicas miraron las fotos que se estaban cargando. Cuando por fin se pudieron ver, Hermione se apartó visiblemente ruborizada y Pansy rio a carcajadas.

-¡Por Merlín!- Pansy no podía ni respirar de la risa –Es del primer tipo, y…- respiro hondo para poder calmarse- es de los peores, lo peor es que se enorgullece de ello- Ambas chicas estaban muy rojas de la cara, pero una de la risa y otra de pura vergüenza -¿quieres que lo ponga en su lugar?

-Es horrible ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Por qué manda fotos de… de… eso?

-Muy sencillo mi pequeña aprendiz, hay hombres, que por muy guapos que sean, no tienen ni las mas mínima idea de cómo ligar, y por eso piensan que mandando fotos de su abdomen, o en este caso su "herramienta" uno va a correr babeando por ellos, cuando no hay más efectiva para bajar la libido.

El celular volvió a vibrar

 _Quieres más?_

A Pansy se el ilumino la cara con una idea malvada

 _¿Cómo se si eres tu?_

-¿Para que le pones eso Pansy?- Hermione estaba al borde de la histeria

-Tu shhhhh déjame divertirme- El celular volvió a vibrar –Mira, de cuerpo entero, no esta feo, lastima la falta de clase.- volvió a agarrar el teléfono.

 _Ok, ya creo que eres tu, pero, no me convences_

 _Que mas quieres? Hago lo que me pidas por una foto_

 _Quieres una foto?_

 _Si, sin sostén_

-¡pero bueno!- bufo la Slytherin ya molesta –Esto ya se paso de la raya, lo voy a cortar de tajo

 _Lo siento cariño, pero con ese tamaño tendrías que hacer milagros para conseguir una foto de mis zapatos, asi que no, bye._

-Ten- le aventó el celular a Hermione quien lo atrapo al vuelo –ya no le contestes, y yo que tu buscaba otro equipo.

-Tienes razón, gracias

-Para servirte

Cada quien se fue a su cama y mientras Hermione se acomodaba solo una cosa le pasa por la mente: "En serio espero que Edmund sea diferente"

 _ **Buen día hermosuras sacrosantas del señor! Se que me tarde un montón en actualizar, pero tristemente me bloquee un poquito, pero en compensación les he traído el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida.**_

 _ **Este capitulo va dedicado como siempre a mis hermosas chicas de Eso que YA sabemos, y a mis guapas chicas de Dramioners y OyP, a las chicas que han empezado a leer este fic por la recomendación en el grupo de M &M, muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Dejen su review, que aunque hoy comí como gorda, mi alma se alimenta de palabras.**_

 _ **Las amo, trataré de no tardar demasiado en la próxima actualización**_


	7. Atropellos y cambios en el plan

Hola chicos disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, los detalles de mi incompetencia vienen al final.

Capítulo dedicado a Ale Millán y a MrsDrafoy, que aunque no se lo envié para que fuera mi beta, la intención se le aprecia desde el kokoro.

 _Pansy se veía espectacular, eso cualquiera podía asegurarlo, con el vestido verde botella que permitía ver las curvas que a sus quince años ya tenía bastante desarrolladas, Draco se sentía muy orgulloso de llevarla del brazo, en especial porque la chica estaba robando miradas, pero fue cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, dejando pasar a los cuatro campeones, que Draco vio que llevaba a la chica equivocada._

 _La chica que iba del brazo del jugador búlgaro estaba irreconocible, con un sencillo vestido azul y su cabello, que antaño pareciera un nido, recogido en un elegante moño que resaltaba sus facciones con ayuda del sencillo maquillaje que había sido aplicado con esmero._

 _Draco nunca la había visto maquillada, y mucho menos la había visto moverse con esa gracia con la que lo hacía en la pista de baile, pero fue hasta que la vio reír a carcajadas y recargarse en el pecho del jugador de quidditch, que ese sentimiento que naciera el año pasado, salió a flote una vez más, acompañado de un acuciante impulso de empujar al búlgaro y tomar su lugar._

 _Él supo lo que era, había tratado de ahogar ese sentimiento con todas sus fuerzas, por él, por su familia, por todos aquellos ideales que la familia Black y la Malfoy representaban; pero ese cuadro de ella sonriéndole a alguien más, quebró algo en su interior._

 _Se resignó a sentir, pero decidió que jamás actuaría, tenía una reputación que cuidar, además, estaba el hecho de que ella le odiaba._

 _Pero nadie podía quitarle el gusto de verla._

 _Nadie podía evitar que imaginara que era él, el objeto de esas risas y él que la tenía agarrada de la mano canción tras canción._

 _Muchas chicas ha robado miradas, pero ninguna ha obtenido una que contenga tantos sentimientos que morirían en la oscuridad, como la que en esa noche, le dedico Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, a Hermione Granger._

Draco no sabía que sentir, una parte de él estaba consciente de que la castaña no era suyo, ¡vamos! Ni siquiera era consiente de los sentimientos del chico, pero el verla ahí, sentada junto a ese niño con cara de idiota y suéter de abuelo, riendo como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de la historia, le hacía apretar los puños, ¡maldita la hora en la que Pansy había decidido que esa era una buena mesa para que se pusieran a hacer los deberes! Estaba pegada a la ventana y desde ahí podía ver perfectamente a Granger acompañada de ese niñito bonito, los dos sentados, muy juntos en una de las mesas del jardín de la biblioteca, vale si, los acompañaba otro chico, el cual tenía cara de pato con anteojos, pero lo que aquí era importante era que ella estaba sentada junto al otro, hombro con hombro, ¡incluso el idiota se había atrevido a rozar la mano de Granger al coger los dos la misma hoja!, ¿ya había mencionado que se estaban riendo?

-¡Draco!- La voz de Zabini lo sacó de su trance – ¡Es la segunda vez que te hablo! Te estoy preguntando si ya tienes idea de con que empezar a hacer los reportajes.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pansy lo miro preocupada –Te noto algo raro

-Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando

-¿En que estabas pensando?

-¡Ajá!- la exclamación de Zabini asusto a todos y los sonidos pidiendo silencio no se hicieron esperar, pero el moreno estaba muy ocupado viendo por la ventana –Draqui está muriendo de celos, ahí está Mione con un chico- miró a su amigo pícaramente –y están muy juntitos- el movimiento de cejas de Blaise hizo que Draco se sonrojara, y eso, con su palidez, es algo que se notaba demasiado.

-Yo no estoy celoso idiota- Draco luchaba por mantener su voz bajo control, ¡claro que estaba celoso! Y mucho, pero nadie tenía porque enterarse –Estoy pensando en cosas importantes, no en estupideces- dejo su pluma en la mesa y se levantó- Voy a buscar un libro.

Blaise clavo la vista en su amigo mientras se alejaba, y luego vio a sus otros dos amigos que claramente se estaban aguantando la risa

-¡Claro que esta celoso!

Draco caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos de la biblioteca, trataba de despejar su mente, pero Granger volvía a ella, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de entre todas las chicas en el mundo tenía que fijarse en la que nunca le haría caso? Necesitaba aire fresco, salió por la primera puerta que encontró y se quedó viendo la nada sentado en un banco, no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó así, hasta que la voz que menos quería escuchar en ese momento lo sobresalto.

-¿Interés en los comederos?

Draco volteo y se encontró con Hermione, que traía abrazada una carpeta y lo miraba con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-perdón ¿De qué hablas Granger?

-De los comederos- señalo el punto en el que Draco había fijado la vista –Están repartidos por toda la facultad, como lo mirabas tan fijamente pensé que te había interesado

-¡Ah! ¡Eso! Bueno, si- " _Improvisa Draco, improvisa" –_ estaba pensando en los reportajes que tenemos que hacer y…

-¡Pensabas hacerlo sobre los comederos? Sería estupendo, no tienen la atención que se merecen, y hacen una labor maravillosa, podrías hacer que les prestaran más atención, Blaise me menciono que el mejor reportaje se publicaría en el periódico escolar.

-Sí, vamos a hacer el reportaje sobre eso.

-¡Qué bien! Me alegra ver que le tienes aprecio a los animales- " _¿Animales? ¿En qué te acabas de meter Draco? El único contacto con animales que has tenido con animales es tu águila, ¡y eso porque alguien más se encarga de cuidarla!_ – Si más gente supiera sobre esto, la campaña de los comederos tendría más presupuesto para comprar alimento para los perros y gatos y vagan por los jardines- la chico vio su reloj de pulsera- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, pero me encantaría leer el reportaje cuando lo terminen- Draco solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sentía como su cerebro estaba siendo atropellado –hasta luego Malfoy

Fue hasta dos minutos después de que la leona su hubo oído, que el chico pudo reaccionar, ¿animales? Él, Draco Malfoy, ¿se había comprometido a trabajar con una causa a favor de animales sucios, pulgosos y sin hogar? ¿Cómo demonios había dejado que esa mujer convirtiera su mente en una masa blandengue sin voluntad? Se levantó y como un autómata fue al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos, respiro profundamente y los encaro con la máxima autoridad de la que fue capaz

-Vamos a hacer el reportaje sobre los comederos

-¿Qué?- Blaise se le quedo viendo a su amigo -si sabes que esas cosas son para los animales ¿verdad? ¿Y que el grupo que organiza eso, si queremos sacarles información van a hacer que los ayudemos antes, lo cual se significa cargar bolsas de alimento y galones de agua por todo el campus para llenar plato por plato? Y que además organizan campañas de baño y vacunación para los animales, ¿estas consiente de eso?

-¿Y tú como sabes que hacen todo eso?- le pregunto Theo a su amigo mientras buscaba la hoja con las especificaciones de los reportajes en su mochila

-Bueno desde la semana pasada he estado hablando con Anny, la prima de la loca que quiere ligarse a Draco, y ella es parte de ese grupo, la fui a ayudar el domingo pasado, y es el trabajo más pesado que he hecho en toda mi vida.

-¡Wow!- Pansy llevaba un buen rato sin decir palabra, pero eso fue algo sobre que no pudo evitar opinar -¿desde cuándo tú, Blaise Zabini, te pones a trabajar con las manos por tu propia voluntad?

-Desde que le gusta la tal Anny- Pansy se llevó las manos a la boca ante la respuesta de Theo, el cual ya estaba ocupado en otra cosa –Bueno, ya cheque los temas, y de hecho, el primer reportaje que se nos pide es uno en el ámbito social, la causa a la que se dedica este grupo está perfectamente en esa categoría, y si, según Blaise, Anny está en ese grupo, nos facilita las cosas, ella ya tiene los contactos para que nos den la información y nos faciliten la entrevista, además de que de esa manera prácticamente solo tenemos que notificarle a Melanie el tema del reportaje; así que apoyo la idea.

-Si tú lo dices, pero dinos Draco, ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió tu esplendida idea? Que yo recuerde lo más cercano a una mascota que has tenido en toda tu vida, fueron un montón de elfos domésticos, y ni eso, porque una mascota es aquella que tu cuidas, limpias y alimentas, ellos hasta te atendían a ti, y Madame Vastra no cuenta, solo la usas, no la cuidas.

El rubio resoplo y vio a su molesto amigo con cara de pocas pulgas

-Agradece que ya tenemos tema, cállate y continua con tu tarea, voy por el libro para terminar esto.

-¿No había ido por eso hace rato?- Blaise siguió a su amigo con la mirada, definitivamente aquí había gato encerrado.

Pansy llegó a su dormitorio un poco más tarde lo habitual, había estado hasta tarde en la biblioteca, pero en serio se estaba esforzando en aprenderse el nombre de todos los reyes de Inglaterra, pero por más que se esforzaba, de los dos miembros de la Casa de Wessex no pasaba. Agotada, cayó en la cama cual tabla, Hermione, sentada en su cama con una laptop prestada de la biblioteca en las piernas se le quedo viendo.

-¿Algún problema?

-Sí, muchos, y desgraciadamente todos tienen nombre, apellido, casa, año de ascensión al trono, año de fallecimiento, causas de la coronación, consortes y hechos importantes- bufó y se tapó la cara con las manos- Esto es algo que casi todos mis compañeros manejan, y por más que estudio, de 12 monarcas no salgo, ¿acaso soy tan tonta?

Hermione bajo de su cama y se subió a la de su compañera

-Claro que no Pansy, es solo que tus compañeros han estado aprendiéndose esto de memoria desde que eran muy pequeños, los muggles empiezan a ir a la escuela desde los cinco años, algunos antes, y desde ese momento les empiezan a hablar de fechas, nombres y acontecimientos, no es que seas tonta, lo que sucede es que has tenido una preparación diferente.

-¡Pero tengo examen en dos semanas de esto y no se me ni la mitad! Y ya me cansé de estar leyendo tantos libros sobre el tema.

A Hermione se le ilumino la cara con una idea

-Creo que ya sé cómo te frustraras menos, pásame tu celular- Pansy se lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo dio-Ven acá, ten enseñare otra bonita función, una que te ayudara a estudiar.

En media hora Pansy estaba navegando felizmente en internet investigando a la dinastía Tudor, poco a poco volviéndose fan de esta época en la historia.

-Hey! Yo sabía de esta, Jane Grey, era una bruja, estudiaba en Slytherin, iba a ser una de las pocas monarcas que tendrían los muggles que ya estuviera enterada del mundo de la magia, fue por ello que su tío la nombró su sucesora, para evitarse problemas con nuestros gobernantes por cuestiones de ignorancia, lo que el pretendía era ser practico, pero los muggles lo sospecharon y la acusaron de usurpar el trono y de que su marido la obligaba y había manipulado al anterior rey para nombrarla, entonces la arrestaron y la decapitaron, tenía solo dieciséis años- Bajó su celular y vio a Hermione que había escuchado toda la información con interés -¿Sabes? me acabo de dar cuenta de que puedo rellenar algunos espacios de la historia muggle con lo que yo ya se, y así me ayudo a conectar las cosas más rápido.

-Muy buena idea, solo que debes de tener cuidado de no mezclarlas a la hora de dar explicaciones o al contestar un examen.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Melanie hecha una furia hablando por telefono

-¡Si! Osea, sin preguntarme, solo llegaron y me dijeron: Oye, ya tenemos tema para el reportaje, ¿Quiénes se creen? No porque este todo bueno el güerillo este, voy a permitir que pase por encima de mi así como así, y para el colmo es la cosa más nasty que se les pudo ocurrir, ¡animales! Si Evie, así como lo oyes, me van a hacer trabajar con animales sucios y roñosos y todo porque ya le notificaron al profesor el tema y él lo aprobó…- volvió a salir del cuarto después de aventar su bolsa a su cama y agarrar un suéter.

-¡ay por Merlín!- Pansy tenía los ojos muy abiertos -¿Escuchaste lo que yo escuche?

-Creo que sí, ¿por?

-Porque uniendo puntos, ella debe de estar en el equipo de los chicos en lo del reportaje, porque los temas no se pueden repetir.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

-Esto sí que confirma eso de que el mundo es un pañuelo

-Uno muy pequeño.

Pansy trato de seguir concentrándose en su estudio, pero solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, por lo que había entendido, Melanie estaba en el equipo de sus chicos, y no solo eso, tenía los ojos puestos en Draco, tendría que rediseñar su plan, solo para procurar que esa tipa no pusiera sus uñas con manicura recién hecha sobre su amigo, y de ser posible la usaría para que Draco se uniera más a Hermione, ¡si señor!, eso haría.

La sonrisa que nació en su rostro reflejaba todo su plan.

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer! En especial porque en Wattpad ya son 1,556 lecturas y en FanFiction son 1,775, no saben lo feliz que me hacen!**_

 _ **Ahora, creo que les debo una explicación de porqué me tarde tanto en actualizar, verán amiguitos míos, la semana pasada entre a mi sexto semestre de la universidad, y pues en lo que me volvía a acostumbrar al horario, hacer las tareas y todas esas cosas del demonio me costó encontrar un espacio para sentarme a escribir, además de que no ayudo nada que la señora creatividad decidiera tomarse unas vacaciones previas al inicio de clases.**_

 _ **Pero aquí estoy de nuevo! Así que como dije al inicio, este capítulo va con dedicatoria para Ale del grupo Eso que YA sabemos y para MrsDarfoy. También va con muchísimo cariño para GizzMalfoyGranger, en quien me inspire para esa pequeña imagen de celos de Draco, Gracias guapa por ser el mejor Draco Malfoy del mundo. También va para todas mis hermosuras del grupo antes mencionado.**_

 _ **Y súper obvio que también está dedicado a todas esas hermosas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de escribirme un review, procuro contestarlos todos, pero en Ff aún se me complica un poquito, de todos modos, pasen a dejar su bonito comentario, aunque sea para recordarme a mi progenitora por hacer este capítulo tan corto. Les retribuiré.**_

 _ **Los amo**_


	8. El plan se tambalea

-"I'm all about the bass, bout the bass, no trouble"- Pansy se veía al espejo muy feliz acomodándose la joyería mientras bailaba y cantaba al ritmo de la voz de Meghan Trainor –"Yeah, it's pretty clear, I´m not a size two, but I can shake it, shake it, like I'm supposed to do"- Volteo hacia Hermione que la veía divertida desde su cama -¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías visto a alguien bailar al ritmo de Meghan Trainor? Esa mujer es fabulosa.

-No, no es eso, es solo que, bueno, nunca pensé que fueras del tipo Meghan.

-La descubrí ayer, y fue algo, ¡wow! Esa mujer expresa todo- Tronó los dedos –"My name is, no, my sign is, no, you need to let it go, need to let it go"- se sentó en su cama, cruzo las piernas, y apoyo su codo en la rodilla y su mentón en la mano -¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

-Ni idea, pensaba quedarme a estudiar un poco.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y le arrojo una almohada a Hermione.

-Estudiar, estudiar, estudiar, ¿sabes? Hay muchas otras cosas que hacer un domingo.

-No soy muy sociable, tú en cambio si has de tener planes para hoy.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, no, creo que me consideran "rara"- adornó la última palabra con unas comillas con los dedos –así que me evitan; mejor, así no tengo que preocuparme por inventar algo cuando me pregunten que hacía antes de venir aquí.

Hermione le iba a contestar justo en el momento en el que la pantalla de su celular alertándola de un mensaje nuevo

-Perdona- dijo la castaña mientras leía el mensaje y sonreía a la pantalla

-De acuerdo- Pansy se empezó a dirigir al escritorio pero de repente algo hizo "clic" en la cabeza, ¿acababa de ver a Hermione Granger sonriéndole a un aparato? ¿Por qué contestaba tan rápido? ¿Desde cuándo los mensajes le saltaban directamente a la pantalla?

-¿Herms?

-¿Si?– La chica seguía tecleando sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Por qué le sonríes al teléfono?- Entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente y se le fue acercando a su compañera poco a poco, cual cazador al acecho de su presa -¿Con quién hablas?

La sonrisa de Hermione se convirtió en sonrojo

-Amm, bueno…

-Estoy esperando guapa, vamos que no me hago más joven

-Bueno, hablo con Edmund

Pansy ya estaba muy cerca de ella

-No me estas contando todo ¡Escúpelo!

¿Por dónde empezaba? ¿Por el día que se dio cuenta de que con Edmund compartía más cosas que con cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido? ¿Por el momento en el que al salir de clases y estaba lloviendo, ella no traía paraguas y el la acompaño hasta el edificio de habitaciones sosteniendo su chamarra sobre la cabeza de ella para que no se mojara? ¿O por el hecho de que al despertar se encontrara con un mensaje de buenos días le bastaba para tener una sonrisa en el rostro todo el día?

-Sigo esperando Hermione

-Bueno, hemos estado hablando mucho

-Y no solo sobre la escuela

-Sí, y bueno, yo…

-Ok, ok, comprendo si no te sientes cómoda hablando conmigo de esto- Pansy comenzó a alejarse con la mirada gacha y le dio la espalda –Pensé que estábamos estableciendo un vínculo, pero ya veo que no

-¡No! No es eso- La voz de la castaña sonaba preocupada, no quería lastimar los sentimientos de la otra chica, lo que no sabía era que Pansy le había dado la espalda para que no viera la sonrisa que su gran actuación le estaba provocando, una vez Slytherin, siempre Slytherin –Lo que pasa es que no me siento muy cómoda hablando de esto con nadie, es, bueno, algo muy raro.

Pansy regreso a su lado y le puso una mano en la rodilla –Y eso pasa cuando te la pasas toda la vida rodeada de hombres, ¿Qué Weasley menor y tú no tenían noches de chicas? ¿Con tus compañeras de habitación?

-Bueno, Ginny no podía tan seguido, ella es un año menor, no se nos permitía alojar a otros grados en las habitaciones, y con respecto a mis compañeras- la miró escéptica –Conoces a Parvati y a Lavander, ¿en serio crees que hubiera sido buena idea?

Pansy se rasco la nuca pensativa

-Tienes razón, cualquier cosa dicha habría sido divulgada

El celular de Hermione volvió a sonar y al leer el mensaje ahogo con la mano un pequeño grito.

-¿Qué paso?- la morena intentaba leer el mensaje de cabeza

-Me acaba de preguntar si quiero ir al cine con él

-¿Cuándo?

-Al rato, a las 5

-¡Y!- Pansy se arrodillo en la cama -¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

-Que si

La Slytherin checo su reloj –Te quedan tres horas, báñate, arréglate, ponte guapa- la tomo de la mano y la jaló hasta el baño –yo elijo tu ropa, tu no salgas de ahí hasta que tu piel parezca de porcelana –saco la varita e invoco su neceser que salió despedido de su armario y se posó en su mano, lo abrió y saco un par de frascos –este es para el cabello, póntelo después de enjuagar- le dio un frasco amarillo y después alzó el otro de color violeta –y esta poción es para el cuerpo, te bañas con agua bien caliente y después de enjuagarte te la pasas por todo el cuerpo, la dejas cinco minutos y te enjuagas el cabello y el cuerpo con agua bien fría- la castaña abrió la boca para decir algo y Pansy solo le puso el otro frasco en la mano y la metió al baño –Calladita, báñate, mientras yo veo lo de la ropa- cerró la puerta del baño tras la leona y se dirigió al armario.

Hermione en definitiva necesitaba una ayudadita con su armario, no en el sentido de que tuviera mal gusto, sino que la chica tenía todo desorganizado, nada más abrir la puerta, Pansy se desesperó, ¡jamás encontraría nada ahí! ¿Por qué, para empezar, estaba haciendo eso? Nunca lo había hecho por nadie "Esto es por Draco Pansy, por Draco" desde el momento en el que vio la sonrisa en la cara de Hermione supo que algo andaba mal con su plan, la idea era que Edmund sirviera para espabilar a Draco ¡no para que Hermione se enamorara de él! –Respira Pansy, respira, no está enamorada, solo le gusta, esto aún tiene salvación, solo tienes que hacer que el idiota de tu amigo acepte sus sentimientos y que ella se dé cuenta de que ese es el idiota que ella necesita, ahora, ordena tus ideas, ¿Ah! ¿Cómo voy a ordenarlas con semejante desastre en este armario? La varita mujer, la varita, si así está mucho mejor, ahora, ¿en qué iba? ¡Ah sí! ¿Cómo lo hago? Primero hacerle ver al dragón que ya vinieron a quitarle a la princesa ¿el verde de esta blusa pega con estos jeans? No creo que no, mejor un mallon negro; así que lo mejor será que lo vea con sus propios ojos, si van al cine van a ir al que en la plaza de aquí cerca, ¿cenaran después? Tengo que encargarme de eso, llevaré a los chicos, así Draco los verá casualmente, ¿botines o botas? Esta mujer necesita más zapatos, le prestare unos botines de tacón, ¿Cómo hacemos que le duela más a Draqui? ¡Ya se! ¿Dónde los habrá dejado? ¡Accio!- Del fondo del armario salió la cajita que Draco le había manado a la castaña –¡Perfecto! Pero no van con la blusa, mejor la cambiamos, este color queda mejor los rubíes, perfecto.

-¿Qué tanto haces Pansy? – Hermione salía del cuarto de baño temblando después de la última pasada por agua fría

-Encontrando el outfit perfecto, ¡ten!- le puso todo lo elegido en las manos -¡rápido mujer! Aún tenemos que ver lo del maquillaje

-Aún hay tiempo- la Gryffindor ya había comenzado a vestirse, algo le decía que lo mejor para su estabilidad física y mental era no llevarle la contraria a Pansy en esos momentos.

-¿Y si el maquillaje no nos gusta? Hay que repetirlo, y eso toma tiempo, y sí, te los pones- había visto la cara de Hermione al ver la caja de las joyas –esto podemos calificarlo como la primera cita, así que se va con lo mejor

-OK, ok, me los pongo, ¿ahora qué?

-Deshazte de los nudos del cabello, tengo que contestar este mensaje

" _Vamos a dar la vuelta al centro comercial chicos *.*"_

 _Theo: No tengo nada más que hacer_

 _Blaize: Yo me apunto_

 _Draco: Pues ya que_

Pansy sonrió y se dirigió hacia Hermione con la varita en ristre

-¿Lista para experimentar hechizos de belleza milenarios? ¿Y unos cuantos de mi cosecha?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eran las ocho de la noche, el grupo de 4 Slytherins acababa de llegar y Pansy tenía los nervios de punta, todo le estaba saliendo mal, al principio era que los alcanzaran en algún restaurante para cenar, pero por culpa de sus necesidades fisiológicas no salió a tiempo del baño para "sugerirle" a Edmund que llevara a Hermione a cenar después, así que cambió al plan B, que era que los vieran saliendo del cine, que sería como a las 7:30, cosa que habría sucedido si Blaise no se hubiera tardado en arreglarse más que una adolescente en su fiesta de graduación "la belleza toma su tiempo nena" había respondido cínicamente el moreno ante la furibunda mirada de su amiga. Así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de en donde estaban esos dos tortolitos, arrastró a sus amigos de tienda en tienda mientras mentalmente le rogaba a Merlín por piedad; bien dicen que la fe es grande, pues el milenario mago escucho sus plegarias.

-Esa es Mione? Blaise se quitó los lentes que se había estado probando y señalo a la librería de enfrente

-Sí, es ella- Theo la observaba con una sonrisa –se ve muy guapa, ¿que estará haciendo ahí sola?

-No, no está sola –Blaise se rascaba la barbilla y hablaba con su mejor voz de detective –viene muy arreglada y está mirando alrededor, como si esperara a alguien y… si, miren- señalo al chico que iba saliendo de la librería con una bolsa –¿ese no es el chico que le hablo la otra vez? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Edward? ¿Ernesto?

-Edmund- dijo Pansy "¡gracias Merlín!" – se llama Edmund

-¿Y qué quiere?- Pregunto Draco lo más indiferente que pudo

-Pues hoy tienen una cita- soltó Pansy como si fuera cualquier cosa

-¿Una cita?- Theo estaba comenzando a entender el plan de su amiga, y ni como ocultar que le estaba gustando.

-Bueno, no le pusieron el titulo tal cual, pero ¡vamos! Los dos se gustan y el chico tuvo el valor para pedirle salir hoy, no usaron la palabra cita, pero a todas luces es una.

-¿Qué hace?- Blaise no había perdido de vista ni un solo momento a la parejita

Los cuatro se pusieron a ver la escena que era la siguiente:

Edmund había parado a Hermione frente a él y estaba sacando algo de la bolsa con la que había salido de la librería, sacó un ejemplar bastante grueso, se lo tendió a la chica mirándole a los ojos y visiblemente sonrojado mientras le decía algo a la chica que provocaba un sonrojo igual en ella; Hermione tomó el libro, lo abrazó, y acto seguido el chico la abrazó para terminar con un casto beso en los labios.

Automáticamente los tres chicos se voltearon a ver a su amigo, el rubio estaba viéndose al espejo, admirando como le quedaban unos lentes de sol, pero claro que había visto todo, el puño apretado de su mano izquierda lo delataba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— ¿Y entonces? Pansy acorralo a Hermione el miércoles en un espacio entre clases, por los diferentes horarios que tenían no habían podido verse – ¿Qué paso?- la arrastro hasta una banca de una aula vacía y la obligo a sentarse

-Pues fuimos al cine del centro comercial y después dimos una vuelta por ahí

-¿Y…? ¡Por Merlín mujer! No me tortures dándome todo a medias

El domingo en la noche Pansy se había asegurado de llegar a la habitación antes que Hermione y se fingió dormida cuando la castaña entro a la habitación, y a la mañana siguiente apenas y se saludaron, porque como de costumbre, a Pansy ya se le había hecho tarde, y así por los siguientes días, de modo que la Slytherin quería confirmar sus sospechas con respecto a lo que había sucedido, pero sin ser demasiado agresiva, no quería decirle que la habían estado espiando.

-Pues después del cine estuvimos dando vueltas y nos detuvimos en la librería, ahí él me pidió que esperara afuera, cuando salió lo hizo con una bolsa, se puso enfrente de mí y saco un ejemplar de Don Quijote de la Mancha y mientras me lo extendía me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho y que si quería ser su novia

-¿Y…?

-Pues le dije que sí y después fuimos a cenar

Pansy no sabía que pensar, en parte sabía que eso estaba bien, Hermione tenía derecho de hacer lo que se le diera la gana, era su vida, pero también estaba en juego su amigo, el único que la había cuidado como si fueran hermanos desde que eran pequeños, y ella estaba segura que lo que él necesitaba era a esa pequeña sabelotodo, lo que a él le faltaba en la vida ella lo tenía y a pesar de eso tenían las suficientes cosas en común, lo había descubierto durante los días que llevaba conviviendo con ella.

-¡Qué bien por ti Hermione! Te lo mereces, ¿se lo has dicho a alguien más?

-No, eres la primera a quien se lo digo

-No es por abogar por ellas, ni las conozco, pero ¿no crees que tus amigas querrían saberlo?

-¡Lo sé!- en la voz de la chica se reflejaba la culpabilidad que sentía por no haberles dicho aún a Ginny, Harry y Luna –es solo que… bueno, siento que es mejor dejar que esto avance bien, y no andar pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos, hasta que sea algo bueno, estable.

-¿No confías en tu relación?

-Bueno, en si no hace mucho salí de una larga relación con Ron, y yo pensaba que éramos felices, pero no fue así, y no quiero pasar por lo mismo, me gusta Edmund, mucho, pero aun no estoy muy segura de que hiciera lo correcto al aceptarlo

-¿Entonces porque le dijiste que si?

-¡No lo sé! Todo con respecto a ese tema está muy revuelto en mi cabeza

-Bueno, deberías de darte la oportunidad bien con Edmund, si sigues viviendo pensando en lo que te paso con Weasley y rogando a dios no repetirlo, lo único que lograras es atraerlo de nuevo, recuerda que al ser magos esto de los deseos no es algo que sea demasiado ficticio

-¿Cómo?—la cara de desconcierto de Hermione le hizo saber a la morena que su interlocutora no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿No lo sabes? Creí que todo mundo lo sabía, bueno, a ver, la magia funciona a base de algo que tenemos en los genes, eso lo entiendes bien, es lo que nos hace magos y es por eso que se transmite de generación en generación, al igual de que puede haber casos extraños como los nacidos de muggles y los squib, ambas son malformaciones de los genes naturales de la familia, solo que unas dan como resultado la magia y otros la falta de ella, ¿hasta ahí estamos bien?

-Sí, eso ya todos lo saben, eso era algo que las familias puristas se negaban a reconocer

-Sí, sí, esa es otra cosa—Pansy le restó importancia con un ademan de la mano- continuo, bueno esta magia que tenemos en el interior al principio no sabe cómo manifestarse correctamente, por lo que va obedeciendo deseos simples de su portador, por eso cuando somos bebés podemos hacer que los juguetes vayan solos hacia nosotros, y conforme vamos creciendo se ve agudizando, se hace más potente, al grado que llegamos a tener explosiones involuntarias con nuestros estados de ánimo, bueno, por lo menos en las familias de magos, pues ahí se nos enseña que es algo para lo que nacemos y nos alientan a hacer magia, para los nacidos de muggles en cambio, la magia va aprendiendo a ocultarse, pues aprenden que no es algo común en su vida diaria, pero aún obedece a los deseos del dueño y cuando llegan los estallidos de magia son aún más potentes, es por eso que se considera que los nacidos de muggles no son tan hábiles con la varita, porque su magia es aún más salvaje cuando llegan al colegio, en cambio nosotros ya nos hemos familiarizado con ella e incluso, algunos han empezado a domarla, lo que nos enseñan en el colegio es a canalizar esos deseos, esa magia salvaje, pues conforme vamos creciendo no puede diferenciar entre lo que deseamos de verdad, lo que queremos que pase y lo que simplemente decimos por decir, para la magia es exactamente lo mismo, por eso la acostumbramos a las palabras en específico y a movimientos de varita, es como domesticarla

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que me decías de Ronald?

-Pues que al estar pensando constantemente en eso tu magia va a pensar que es algo que deseas de todo corazón, y va a buscar la manera de dártelo, ese residuo de magia salvaje que nos queda es, digámoslo así, la reserva de emergencia, por si algún día estamos en peligro y sin varita, para que podamos defendernos, solo magos muy hábiles logran controlarla y hacer magia sin varita, pero para nosotros, simples mortales, aun se activa cuando la despertamos al pensar constantemente en algo.

-Wow, eso… eso no lo sabía

-No todo viene en libros Herms, pensé que es algo que lo sabían todos, porque es algo que nos dicen desde siempre.

—No, no lo sabía, y bueno es…-La cara de Hermione denotaba lo desconcertada que estaba por la información que Pansy le acababa de dar, de ser cierta tenía que replantearse muchas cosas y sobre todo la manera que tenía de pensar.

-Bueno, piénsalo Herms, se levantó y antes de irse le dirigió a la castaña una sonrisa –te mereces lo mejor, todas nos merecemos siempre solo lo mejor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Gente bonita! Hola! Ya sé, ya se, me tardé un montón en subir el nuevo capítulo, no tengo perdón de Dios, me va a picar una rastrevispula, soy una pésima persona, y sé que diga lo que les diga eso no justifica mi incompetencia, pero necesito decirles que mi alma de escritora estaba siendo estrujada por la escuela (pero la niña quería estudiar algo que le hiciera escribir no?) Bueno, sé que no es mucho comparado con lo que les hice esperar, pero fue escrito con el corazón.**_

 _ **Este capítulo está dedicado a mis chicas guapas de Eso que ya sabemos, en especial a Anny y Ale, por esperar el capítulo y no permitir que mi desidia amenazara este fic, gracias por presionarme guapas, también se lo dedico a Mai y a Nia, muchas suerte en este nuevo comienzo, mudarse de casa nunca es fácil y de país mucho menos, deseo que las cosas sean mejor ahora para ustedes y su bonita familia, y que mañana no tengan que dormir bajo un puente.**_

 _ **También se lo dedico a todas esas hermosas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de comentar este fic en Ff y en Wattpad, mil gracias, su apoyo me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, incluso tu lector fantasma, que escribes sin dejar review, me subes el ánimo, pues veo como suben las vistas del fic, pero me harías aún más feliz diciéndome que opinas, así que sin temor, te invito a que dejes un bonito comentario.**_

 _ **Los quiero, espero no tardar mucho con la nueva actualización.**_


	9. un domingo de locos

-Muy bien chicos, tenemos que aplicarnos en esto ya- Si hay algo que le molestaba a Theo era que Blaise y Draco dejaban todo hasta el último momento –Esto se entrega en dos semanas, corrección, en menos de dos semanas, ¿y ustedes solo pueden discutir sobre que marca de naipes explosivos es la mejor?

Era una soleada tarde de viernes, y de tanto sol que hacía los tres chicos habían preferido quedarse en la habitación que compartían, estaba ubicada en una de las zonas más alejadas de los edificios habitacionales y la habían encantado para que imitara un clima frío, llámenlos nostálgicos, pero eso los hacía sentirse en su mazmorra.

Theo había pasado la ultima hora poniendo en orden todos sus apuntes, era el único de los tres que había conseguido apuntar absolutamente todo en las 6 materias que tenían, y las ordenaba porque sabía que en cuanto se acercara el periodo de exámenes los otros dos utilizarían sus apuntes para estudiar, con o sin su permiso. Draco y Blaize en cambio habían pasado todo el rato cada uno acostado en sus camas y discutiendo por qué los naipes Quintaped eran mejores explotando que los DestroyHard, pero al escuchar el mal humor de su amigo, el instinto de sobrevivencia los hizo incorporarse, aunque fingían una calma impasible en su exterior por dentro estaban repasando todos los hechizos de defensa que se sabían.

\--Blaise dijo que él iba a conseguir la entrevista con los chicos de la organización- Draco alzo los hombros, estaba consciente de que estaban metidos en eso por su culpa, pero no por ello iba a cargar él con todo el trabajo.

-¡Ah sí es cierto!- el moreno se palmeo la frente –Anny me dijo ayer que los chicos tienen actividad el domingo y que estarían felices de recibirnos, además de que eso nos daría más cosas que poner en el reportaje.

-Te lo dijo ayer y ¿apenas nos lo dices? Estamos en viernes y ¿nos lo dices ahorita?

-Se me olvido

-De esto depende el 20% de tu calificación, ¿y simplemente se te olvido?- Theo estaba respirando profundamente, tratando de controlarse -¿Por qué no se te olvida respirar?

-Tranquilo Theo- Draco se levantó y puso una mano conciliadora en el hombro de su frustrado amigo, había decidido que era hora de intervenir si después no quería ayudar a desaparecer un cadáver- si nos ponemos todos a ello en este momento podremos tener todas las preguntas.

Theo cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente –Está bien, mándale un mensaje a Melanie, dile a qué hora y en donde nos veremos el domingo y que traiga un mínimo de diez preguntas, también que si puede traer su cámara, la única que yo tengo es mágica y no creo que quieran fotografías en movimiento.

-¿Yo le tengo que mandar el mensaje?

-¿El gran Draco Malfoy tiene miedo de mandar un mensaje?

-No seas idiota Blaize, no tengo miedo, lo que no quiero es que esa chica tenga mi teléfono, cada clase se pega a mí y está empezando a ser muy incómodo.

-Vale, vale, le mando el mensaje yo

-Ya también de paso pídele al joven un guardia de seguridad, no sea que Melanie empiece a pegarse aún más

-Excelente idea Theo- el rubio saco su teléfono y empezó a teclear –Pansy es la indicada para este trabajo

-Era una broma ¿lo sabías?

-En cuestiones de seguridad nada, nunca, es una broma.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Parkinson, ¿podrías callar ese teléfono ya? Estoy tratando de relajarme para que la mascarilla surta efecto y ese insistente e irritante sonido no me está ayudando.

-A nadie le importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer Strauss, y por si no te has fijado- señaló al escritorio al pie de su cama y al montón de material que tenía esparcido junto a recortes y a sus manos llenas de pegamento, definitivamente esto de las manualidades no era su fuerte- tengo las manos ocupadas, no voy a tocar mi teléfono con las manos así- "Llega rápido Hermione, no me hago responsable si pronto tengo una tetera nueva y más espacio en la habitación"

-Tampoco me importa lo que estés haciendo, esta también es mi habitación y tengo tanto derecho como ustedes a disfrutarla, y esos es lo que pretendo hacer, así que callas ese teléfono o lo lanzo por la ventana.

-Atrévete y desearas no haber nacido

-Mira niñita, tú y tus patéticas amenazas me traen sin cuidado, soy cinta amarilla en tres disciplinas diferentes y mi instructor dice que soy un arma letal, así que atrévete a atacarme y será lo último que hagas

-¿Me estas amenazando?- la mano de Pansy empezó a dirigirse al bolsillo de la chamarra donde tenía guardada la varita.

-Pruébame

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Hermione se había quedado parada en la puerta viendo como una de sus compañeras con una mascarilla de un tono entre café y verde, en bata y en una posición de defensa de cualquier amateur de las artes marciales miraba amenazadoramente a la otra con las manos hechas un potingue de restos de papel y pegamento a punto de sacar la varita mágica, al ver esto se apresuró a entrar y cerrar la puerta, confirmando de paso si traía la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón, por si las cosas se salían de control y tenía que desmemorizar y petrificar.

-¿Saben qué? Quédense, ya tuve suficiente de ustedes dos por hoy- Melanie se dirigió a su parte del armario y saco el primer conjunto que tenía en un gancho- me baño y me largo- cerro el baño de un portazo.

-Espero que se ahogue- Pansy saco su mano de la chamarra y vio con desagrado el batidero que acababa de hacer con su ropa – acaba de provocar la ruina de una chamarra muy bonita, así que espero que su ahogamiento sea lento, y muy tortuoso.

-¿Se puede saber el porqué, uno, estabas a punto de sacar tu varita frente a ella y dos, estas más sucia que un niño pequeño frente a su primera manualidad?

-Bueno, ambas respuestas son muy sencillas- la morena volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio y se limpió las manos con un trapo que estaba más sucio que las propias manos- ella es más molesta que un fwooper sin hechizo silenciador y tengo que hacer una presentación sobre las iglesias en la edad media sin tecnología, según la profesora estos nuevos aparatos están destruyendo la imaginación y haciendo que los jóvenes nos hagamos más haraganes cada día, así que todo lo quiere manual, carteles enormes, con dibujos, recortes y una pequeña maqueta de una iglesia, compre esa cosa que según es solo para armar y ya, pero no se quiere quedar pegada.

-Parafraseándote, ¿para qué tienes la varita mujer?

-Cuando llegue Melanie ya estaba aquí, así que no podía usarla, pero ahora es una cuestión de orgullo, esta cosa no puede ganarme, está marcado en el empaque que un niño a partir de 8 años puede hacerlo- Pansy veía las piezas esparcidas por el escritorio con un ligero brillo de locura en los ojos -no me va a ganar.

-Bueno, eso está bien, pero…- saco la varita y apunto a la puerta del baño –aprovechando que no va a salir en un rato, deberíamos limpiar, para que puedas trabajar en un lugar más limpio ¿te parece? ¡Frogotego!- automáticamente todo el desastre del escritorio y de las manos de Pansy salió volando, Hermione volvió a apuntar al baño para quitar el hechizo bloqueador que había puesto y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón –listo, así es más sencillo trabajar, y para que termines pronto, si quieres, puedo ayudarte, me encantan las manualidades.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Cometí el error de empezar por la maqueta, ya había recortado todo lo que va en los carteles, pero no había empezado a pegar nada.

-Tu solo dime como van y yo pego

-Te acabas de ganar el helado más grande de Florean

-Pero aun no entiendo cómo es que tú y Melanie estaban a punto de sacarse los ojos cuando llegué

-Por una tontería, ella no estaba soportando el sonido de mi celular y… ¡mi celular! ¿Qué clase de persona soy? Draco me esta mande y mande mensajes y yo sin contestar, ¿te importa si me tomo un momento para contestar?

-adelante, mientras me cambiare los zapatos

Pansy comenzó teclear frenéticamente, en el mensaje Draco le pedía que los acompañara el domingo a la realización de su reportaje ya que él no quería estar solo con Melanie, ella acepto automáticamente, por ningún motivo a dejarle las cosas sencillas a esa insoportable.

-Listo, ¿te parece si entre las dos hacemos los carteles y dejamos al último la maqueta?

-Claro

Llevaban ya media hora trabajando cuando Melanie salió del baño, y sin dirigirles siquiera la mirada salió de la habitación, el verla le dio una idea a Pansy

-Oye, ¿Qué harás el domingo?

-No sé, tal vez salir con Edmund, no lo hemos hablado

-Bueno, los chicos me acaban de invitar a la realización de su reportaje

-¿El de la Asociación Estudiantil para Animales?

-Sí, ese, bueno, ¿quisieras venir con nosotros? Ya sabes que Melanie está en el mismo equipo que ellos y dudo mucho que alguno de los tres me impida asesinarla- Hermione empezó a poner cara de circunstancias y Pansy se apresuró a añadir –Ven con Edmund, el ayudar a los menos favorecidos cuenta como una buena cita ¿no?

-Sí, creo que sí, le diré

-Excelente, ahora, ¿crees que esto quedaría mejor vertical u horizontal?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El domingo por la mañana la Asociación Estudiantil para Animales tenía ante ellos a un variopinto grupo conformado por Draco, Theo, Blaize, Anny, Melanie, Pansy y Hermione. Draco y Pansy iban vestidos como cualquier día de clases, mientras que los demás iban con una ropa más sport.

-¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?- Melanie veía a sus compañeras de habitación de reojo y le preguntaba a su prima procurando que los otros tres no la escucharan, para su infortunio, Blaise, que estaba a lado de Anny, le respondió.

-Bueno, Pansy es nuestra amiga desde hace años, y Draco la invitó, y Herms también es nuestra amiga. ¿Tienes algún problema con que estén aquí?

-No para nada- la chica oculto una mueca y se dio la vuelta, ¿Cómo se les ocurría a esas entrometidas estar cuando ella planeaba intentar algo más con Draco? ¿Qué acaso no era suficiente con que tuviera que soportarlas a diario en la habitación?

Blaize se acercó a las otras dos chicas de las cuales una estaba fulminando a la falsa rubia con la mirada y la otra al pendiente de su teléfono, tomando por normal la actitud de Pansy, el moreno se dirigió a Hermione

-¿Todo bien Mione?

-Edmund ya tendría que estar aquí, me dijo que nos veíamos a las 10 en punto, ya pasan veinte minutos

-No sé, tal vez no supo llegar o algo así, pero de todos es muy feo que no te avisen que van a llegar tarde- Pansy sonrió al notar que había alguien más unido a su causa

-Espero que no le pasara nada malo- su teléfono comenzó a sonar- es un mensaje de él… dice que no podrá venir, bueno, en fin, ya estoy aquí, ¿les puedo ayudar con su reportaje?

-Claro si querida Mione, tu presencia y tu ayuda siempre son más que bienvenidas, además, así Theo no cargara solito con ser el más mandón aquí- la chica le dirigió una cara de pocos amigos –No, no, no, sin ofenderse, sabes que es cierto. Y bueno, que mal lo de este chico ¿no? Es de mala educación dar el plantón así como así, sin avisar.

-No es plantón Zabini, simplemente no pudo venir

-Como digas querida, para mí es un vulgar platón y yo que tú no lo perdonaba.

-Bueno- Theo se puso enfrente de todos y con esa interrupción salvando a Blaize de una molesta Hermione – ya son las 10:30, ¿vamos con los encargados? Ya hable con ellos hace rato y me dijeron que antes de contestar todas nuestras preguntas teníamos que ayudarlos con las actividades de hoy.

-Mientras más pronto terminemos con esto mejor- Melanie se puso al frente de la procesión hacía los encargados que estaban frente a una tienda al aire libre, con gorra y chalecos que indicaban el nombre de la asociación, la chica que al parecer era la líder, los esperaba sonriente un poco más adelante, con una cajita de gorras iguales a la de ella

-¡Chicos! ¡Bienvenidos! Es un gusto tener a gente nueva dispuesta a ayudar a los animalitos, el día de hoy es muy importante tener muchas manos, verán, una vez al semestre nos encargamos de atrapar a la mayor cantidad de perros y gatos que andan vagando por la facultad, para poder ponerles las vacunas que les corresponden, además de lo que hacemos cada quince días que es bañarlos, y lo diario que es rellenar los comederos.

-Bueno- Melanie alzó a medias la mano y señalo la cámara profesional roja que traía en la otra mano -yo me voy a encargar de las fotos, pero me aseguraré de tener a mis compañeros capturados en cada fotografía ayudando con entusiasmo

-¡Claro!- la sonrisa de la otra chica era en cierto grado contagiosa –les daremos estas gorras para que se protejan del sol, las tareas les serán más fáciles si las hacen en parejas, aprovechando ahora que su compañera les ha dejado como número par- rápidamente Blaise se agarró del brazo de Anny, y Pansy y Theo, leyéndose la mente se pegaron el uno con el otro.

-Bueno, quedamos tú y yo Granger

-Suerte Herms- Pansy le palmeo el hombro a la chica y le entrego una de las gorras que les acababan de dar –Yo que tu comenzaba a pensar en por qué ninguno de nosotros lo quiso de compañero– "aparte de que así estarás con él más tiempo" –solo te digo que nunca ha tenido mascotas- dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

-Entonces… ¿Nunca has tenido una mascota? ¿Y tú águila?

-Bueno, según ellos, ya que no la limpio, ni la alimento, solo la uso, no puedo considerarla mi mascota, así que oficialmente Vastra es la mascota de los elfos domésticos.

-Bueno, ya verás que esto no es difícil, por lo menos con perros, a ellos les gusta bañarse, espera aquí, iré por todo lo necesario

Draco vio a Hermione alejarse y se sobresaltó cuando una voz sonó a sus espaldas

-Amigo mío, tienes suerte

-¿De qué hablas Blaise?

-Te va a tocar trabajar con la señorita Granger, ¿quien más tiene la suerte de trabajar codo con codo con su crush eterno?

-Deja de decir estupideces, tú también, vas a trabajar con Anny, ¡y Granger no es mi crush! ¡Ahhhhg! ¿Ya viste? Me pegas tus frases cursis, tontas y sin sentido ¡Granger no me gusta!

-Repitelo hasta que te lo creas Draco, pero descuida, cuando te lo creas yo te recordare que no es cierto, y ya me voy, porque si las miradas mataran con la tuya mi funeral hubiera sido la semana pasada, además, ahí viene tu leona, mucha suerte- y salió de ahí corriendo

-¡Que no es mi…!- cerro la boca de inmediato al ver que la castaña ya estaba a su lado -¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo empezamos?

-Sencillo, vamos, atrapamos a uno y lo traemos, aquí lo bañamos si es un perro o lo cepillamos con el cepillo especial que tienen por ahí si es un gato, a menos que este muy sucio, entonces tendremos que bañarlo, después lo llevamos a la estación de vacunas para que les pongan las correspondientes y los soltamos.

-¿No podíamos hacer algo un poco más fácil?

-Lo más fácil era rellenar los comederos, pero Pansy lo ganó, así que nos toca esto- la chica comenzó a caminar y se puso la gorra- Vamos Malfoy, esos animales no se bañaran solos.

-Mandona en todos lados- murmuro el rubio –debo de estar mal de la cabeza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Granger, por favor, detente- Draco jadeaba de cansancio detrás de ella –Ve más lento por favor.

-Vamos Malfoy, corre, ese es el gato más sucio que he visto en mi vida

-¿Gato? ¿Cuál gato? Yo solo vi una mancha gris que paso frente a mis ojos huyendo de ti

Hermione se había detenido frente a un árbol y veía con preocupación una de las ramas más altas

-¿Ahora qué Granger?

-Creo que no sabe cómo bajarse

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Todos los gatos saben trepar y bajar

-Aunque no lo creas uno de los problemas más comunes entre los gatos es quedarse atrapados en los arboles sin poder bajar, usualmente lo bajaría con hechizo, pero…- miró a su alrededor –hay demasiada gente

-¿Y qué propones? ¿Qué me trepe al árbol y lo baje?- la sonrisa de la chica se lo dijo todo –Estas bromeando

-Iría yo, pero las cuestiones físicas nunca se me han dado muy bien

-Ya que, pero recuerda que voy a arruinar esta camisa por subirme a ese árbol

-Solo a ti se te ocurre venir a hacer esto con camisa

-¡Ya cállate Granger! Mira, ya voy por tu gato ¿feliz?

Cada rama que pasaba Draco se la pasaba murmurando -¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto? Maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió hacer esto, y no solo subir por el estúpido gato, sino todo esto, ya llevamos 4 perros bañados y vacunados y dos gatos cepillados, los cuales, por cierto nos costó más trabajo atraparlos que a un escarbato huyendo de un banco, y luego llegas tu- vio al gato con una mirada acusatoria, el felino lo veía atentamente con sus extraños ojos uno gris y el otro azul, quedándose quieto, como diciendo "ya era hora humano, no puedo bajar de aquí" -¿En serio tenías que subir hasta acá?- Con cierto esfuerzo el chico abrazo al gato, ahora que lo veía de cerca se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón, ese era el gato más sucio que había visto nunca, pues en algunas partes se le notaba aún que el pelaje era blanco, aunque la mayoría tenía una tonalidad cercana al gris extremadamente oscuro -¡Genial! Sencillamente genial, vas a necesitar un baño, esto es algo que se arregle con una cepillada. Estás muy pequeño, ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿Unos diez meses? Menos de un año si tienes ¿Por qué estoy hablando con un gato? ¡Wow! ¡Tranquilo! Sin clavarme las garras, ya casi llegamos al piso- al llegar a un lado de Hermione de nuevo Draco trato de quitarse al minino de su hombro, donde se había aferrado con las garras de sus cuatro patas, pero no pudo zafarlo, el gato ahora se hallaba muy feliz ronroneando en el hombro del chico

-Vaya Malfoy, me parece que has hecho un nuevo amigo

-Muy graciosa Granger, vamos, que esta bola de pelos necesita urgentemente un baño, huele a inferí levantado hace 10 años.

Al llegar a la estación donde tenían todo lo necesario para los baños se encontraron con el problema de que el gato no quería dejar el hombro de Draco, les tomó cinco minutos hacer que lo soltara y otros cinco que se metiera al agua del cual salió disparado como si le estuvieran metiendo en lava hirviendo, habría huido de nuevo de no ser porque Draco lo agarro ganándose unos cuantos arañazos; por fin, después de unos cuantos maullidos histéricos y unas cuantas heridas más lograron tener a un gatito con un esponjoso pelaje blanco con una estética mancha café en la oreja izquierda mirándolos airadamente y dejándose cargar únicamente por el rubio.

-Bueno Malfoy, creo que ya es hora de llevarlo a que lo vacunen

-Claro, pero será más sencillo si me sueltas bola de pelos- caminaron hasta la tienda donde se estaban aplicando las vacunas y se acercaron al primer chico que estaba libre, el gatito se rehusaba a dejar a su nueva presa y Draco tuvo que sostenerlo mientras el chico le colocaba la inyección y lo examinaba por si tenía alguna herida

-Creo que tu nuevo amigo no quiere que lo dejes Malfoy

-Bueno al parecer no es tonta- dijo sonriendo el otro chico mientras examinaba al animal -ya se aferró a él con uñas y dientes

-¿tonta?- repitieron los dos magos al unísono

-Sí, es una chica- les entrego el collar que certificaba que ya estaba vacunada y los dejo marchar

-Bueno Malfoy, creo que ya hicimos mucho por hoy- volteo hacia la tienda donde estaban dando refrigerios para los voluntarios, donde desde hacía ya bastante rato Theo estaba abordando a preguntas a todo aquel que se dejara en compañía de Anny y Blaize, Melanie seguía por el lugar tomando fotos y Pansy estaba sentada en rincón comiendo un sándwich con cara de no haber comido nada en toda su vida y de nunca haber caminado tanto- Todos ya terminaron, creo que ya podemos irnos- caminaron hacia sus amigos y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el chico acariciaba a la gatita que de nuevo se había instalado felizmente en su hombro –¿Y que vas a hacer con tu nueva amiguita?

-Pues ya que no me quiere soltar creo que tendré que quedármela, aunque no lo creas no tengo el corazón para dejarla a su suerte de nuevo después de ver como se ha aferrado a mí, además, después de ese baño no esta tan mal, solo tiene que engordar un poco para que su pelo este brillante y no se vea como una pulga con demasiado pelo.

-¿Has pensado entonces como la llamarás?

Draco miro a su nueva mascota detenidamente y luego sonrió

-La llamaré Jenny

-¿Jenny?

-Sí

-¿Por qué Jenny?

-Bueno… yo…- Draco se libró de responder cuando llegaron con los demás, la elección de esos nombres, tanto el de Madame Vastra para su águila como el de Jenny tenían que ver con un secreto que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Pansy, y no estaba listo para compartirlo con nadie -¡Chicos! Qué bien que ya están aquí, ¿ya terminamos todo? ¿No se necesita nada más? ¡Qué bueno! ¿Nos vamos? Estoy muerto.

El equipo de reportaje se despidió de Hermione y Pansy y ellos se marcharon a la biblioteca a elegir las fotografías que más les servirían para ilustrar su trabajo mientras que las otras dos se fueron a su dormitorio.

-¿Y ese gato en hombro de Draco?

-Una nueva fan que fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no soltarlo y ahora él ya se resignó a tenerla consigo para siempre

-¿¡la adopto?! Wow, nunca lo creí posible, no solo porque nunca ha tenido mascotas, sino porque es un gato de la calle, siempre creí que si Draco tenía algún animal alguna vez sería después de haber visitado las tiendas más exclusivas del mundo mágico y sería un animal raro pero de cuidados sencillos.

-Bueno, ya vez, a veces la gente nos sorprende

Pansy vio a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió satisfecha

-Más bien creo que tu presencia esta ayudando a reformar a nuestro Draco,

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¡¡¡¡¡Una semana!!!!! Solo tardé una semana en actualizar, y además es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida con 3800 palabras.

Deben de darle las gracias a dos personas, en primer lugar a Fanny, porque con sus lindas palabras me animó a seguir escribiendo, y a Luis, por burlarse de mi lentitud al escribir ¡BUM! ¡TE GANÉ! Me tarde un solo día en escribir esto.

Además de estas dos personas el capítulo está dedicado como siempre a mis guapas chicas del grupo de WhatsApp que me alegran mis días y a Victoria Stone, tu review me alegro muchísimo, no tienes idea de cuánto. También se lo dedico a Fanfiction por esta nueva actualización de la app que me facilita la vida.

Este capítulo tuvo un poco de Dramione, el siguiente tratare de que tenga aún más, ya es hora de ir poniéndole sabor a esto.

Espero con ansias sus reviews guapuras


	10. Blackpool

Draco despertó repentinamente, el sudor frío le bañaba la frente y su respiración era frenética, miro el techo tratando de relajarse, " _inhala"_ el sueño había sido perturbador, pero no lograba recordar con exactitud trataba, _"exhala"_ solo recordaba la sensación de angustia, la misma que lo había despertado.

Volteo a ver a ambas esquinas inferiores de su cama, ahí, acomodados como las hélices de un helicóptero dormían sus dos amigos, a su izquierda estaba Theo, con la pálida cara siendo lo único que asomaba entre las cobijas, y a su derecha estaba Blaise, con solo la mitad de una pierna cubierta por un trozo de sabana. El rubio se levantó y con los pies descalzos se dirigió a abrir la cortina de la única ventana que tenían, afuera aún se veía oscuro pero una débil luz anaranjada comenzaba a asomarse por entre los edificios que los rodeaban, respiro hondo una vez más y se dirigió al baño a mojarse la cara, esa absurda y molesta sensación de angustia no lo dejaba en paz, simplemente era algo estúpido que no pudiera tranquilizarse, ¡vamos! ¡Era sólo un sueño! No tenía por qué ponerse de esa manera. Después de mojarse el rostro con la helada agua matutina y que no surtiera efecto alguno, el chico decidió que no tenía caso quedarse en una habitación solo observando a los otros dos dormir así que se cambió el pantalón de la pijama por un pantalón negro , tomó la primera camiseta ir encontró, se puso encima un hoodie gris y lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, lo detuvo un suave maullido de reproche proveniente del pie su cama, Jenny lo veía ligeramente molesta al verse desprovista de su fuente de calor.

—Tranquila— le rasco el espacio entre las orejas y la gata cerro los ojos ronroneando —el tío Blaise estará feliz de servirte de cojín— delicadamente levantó a su compañera de cama y suavemente la depósito en la almohada de su amigo.

El chico tomó su celular y cartera de la mesita de noche y volteo a ver como la felina alegremente se acomodaba justo arriba de la cabeza del moreno, ahora parecía una enorme corona de pelos blancos. Draco sonrió ligeramente mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, probablemente lo que necesitaba era un buen paseo matinal para calmar los nervios.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _"¿Por qué no hay nada abierto los sábados en la mañana?"_ Draco tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos dentro de los bolsillos del hoodie, llevaba una hora buscando algún lugar donde desayunar y ni un solo establecimiento estaba abierto, pateo una roca y decidió regresar a su habitación para esperar a que los otros dos se levantaran y a que algún establecimiento se le diera la gana trabajar.

Ya iba a mitad de camino cuando vislumbro un inconfundible cabello a la distancia, definitivamente ir a molestar a Granger era más divertido que ir a ver a Blaise babeando y murmurando en sueños, se dirigió a ella repasando que cosas podría decirle, ahora que eran una especia rara de "amigos" no podía decirle algo que ocasionara un enojo muy grande en la castaña, pero ¡Merlín! Como extrañaba las discusiones con esa chica; ya estaba a punto de llegar a su lado cuando notó la cara de Hermione, era raro, nunca la había visto con ese gesto, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho firmemente apretados al igual que las piernas, en los labios una mueca de patente molestia que contrastaba con los acuosos ojos, pero lo que más lo confundía era la ropa, ¿Qué hacia Granger tan arreglada a las 7 casi las 8 de la mañana un sábado? Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando, no estaba tan arreglada como la última vez que la había visto, cuando la había visto con ese tal Edmund, estaba iba algo más sport, con unos Vans, pantalón y chaqueta de mezclilla y una blusa verde, ligeramente maquillada, pero para el rubio se veía como si la chica se hubiera levantado a las 5 de la mañana solo para arreglarse, cosa que probablemente había sucedido.

— ¡Hey! ¡Grang... Hermione! ¿Por qué tan solita en medio de la facultad? ¿La biblioteca está cerrada a esta hora y no tienes a dónde ir?

—No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy— la chica volteo el rostro hacia otro lado, no quería que el rubio viera sus llorosos ojos, ella misma se sentía patética

—Yo solo decía, no creo que solamente decidieras de repente venir a sentarte aquí a enfadarte con la banca, así que, o ibas a la biblioteca y decidieron que no iban a abrir más temprano solo por ti, o te dejaron plantada, lo cual lo dudo.

— ¡Ya te dije que no es tu asunto!— la voz de la chica se quebró ligeramente y Draco supo que había metido la pata.

—Así que te dejaron plantada, nunca lo habría creído posible, por la manera en la que tus amigos siempre marcharon al paso que marcaste cualquiera habría creído que atreverse a hacer eso sería una sentencia de muerte. ¿Puedo saber quién fue el valiente que se atrevió?—la chica volteo a verlo y respiro profundamente mirándolo molesta.

—Edmund no me planto, simplemente me acaba de avisar que no va a poder ir a donde planeamos porque el lunes tiene una entrega y su equipo no ha hecho nada, así que él va a hacer todo el trabajo.

—De ser así entonces no entiendo porque estas molesta

— ¡No estoy molesta! Es solo que... bueno— Hermione no quería decir en voz alta que era la tercera vez consecutiva que Edmund le cancelaba planes en el último minuto, ni que solo lo veía en la clase que compartían, no se lo había dicho a nadie, cada vez que Pansy le preguntaba ella se limitaba a decir que todo iba de maravilla. —Ya había comprado los boletos del tren y las entradas y como todo fue en efectivo no hay devolución, así que ahora tengo dos boletos y dos entradas que no sirven para nada.

— ¿Entradas a dónde?

— Al Pleasure Beach Blackpool

—Y eso es...

— Un parque de diversiones

—Sigo sin saber lo que es

— ¿En serio no sabes lo que es un parque de diversiones?

— Si lo supiera no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación

Hermione vio al chico con los ojos entrecerrados y una idea cruzo en su mente, después de todo, tal vez esos boletos no se desperdiciaran.

— ¡Vamos!

— ¿Perdón? ¿Vamos? — Draco levanto las cejas sorprendido —no sé a dónde ¿y crees que voy a ir con un simple "vamos"?

—Sí, si quieres saber que es un parque de diversiones, no te da miedo ¿o sí?

—Claro que no, no seas tonta— Draco vio como la posición de Hermione había cambiado radicalmente, ahora tenía ambas manos a los costados, apoyados en el borde de la banca, una ligera sonrisa y ahora sus ojos tenían un brillo, estaba visiblemente emocionada con la idea de llevarlo al parque de diversiones, sea lo que fuera eso. —Si es lo que quieres, vamos, que no se vuelva a decir que los Slytherin somos cobardes.

— ¡Yei! Entonces levántate, el tren sale a las 8:34, pero podemos parar antes por algo de desayunar

— ¿Ya ahorita?

— Pues si genio, ¿o qué? ¿Pensabas que estaba esperando aquí para informarle que tengo los boletos para mañana?

—No hay necesidad de ser tan agresiva— el rubio se paró y bajo la mirada para ver su ropa — ¿pero no te puedes esperar a que me cambie? Estoy desarreglado

— ¿En serio? Sinceramente no lo note, aunque ahora que lo mencionas eso es lo más normal que te he visto vestir, así estas bien, ya vámonos

—Pero...

—Ya es tarde, y créeme cuando te digo que tengo que desayunar antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación Draco siguió a la castaña; saliendo del campus de la universidad tomaron un taxi rumbo a la estación de trenes y mientras esperaban a que saliera el suyo compraron el desayuno en el cual después de una pequeña discusión Draco se salió con suya y pagó el de ambos, ya en el tren, sentados uno frente al otro, Hermione se limitó a mirar por la ventana, y el rubio sentía que debía hacer algo, no había sido su intención hacer que se volviera a enfadar.

— ¿Cuánto dura el viaje?

—Una hora y cuarenta minutos

— ¿vas a estar callada durante esas casi dos horas?

—Si

— ¿Que hice para que te molestaras tanto?

—No tenías que pagar por mi comida

—Fue solo un café, una ensalada de frutas y un panque, supéralo, además, tu pagaste el taxi antes de que yo me diera cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado.

—Yo te invite

—Pues ahora yo invito el desayuno

—No es lo mismo pagar un desayuno a pagar un taxi

—Bueno, la comida la dividimos cada quien lo suyo ¿feliz?

—Seguiría debiéndote el desayuno, y eso es lo que no quiero

—No recuerdo haber dicho en algún momento que debías pagármelo

—Y trate de hacerlo pero no quieres aceptar el dinero.

—Porque te invite el desayuno, nunca dije que tenías que pagarlo

—En ningún momento te dije que podías darte esa libertad

—Y yo en ningún momento te pedí permiso para hacerlo

— ¿Vamos a seguir discutiendo por esto?

—Si con eso logro que hables durante el largo viaje que me has metido, si

—No te voy a dar el gusto

— ¿Ah no? Bueno gracias por decirme, ahora con mayor razón estaré preparado a la hora de la comida

— ¿Para qué?

—Para volverla a pagar, ¿Qué no estas atendiendo a nuestra conversación?

—No estamos conversando

—Conversando, discutiendo, depende mucho del cristal con que lo veas, sigue siendo un intercambio de ideas, y vamos Granger, admítelo, te encanta hacer esto conmigo.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y giro la cabeza a la ventana para ocultar la ligera sonrisa que amenazaba con asomarse.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que te encanta discutir conmigo?

—No voy a negar ni afirmar nada

—Eres imposible

— ¿Imposiblemente sensual, inteligente y atractivo? Si lo sé, no hace repetirlo Granger, ni divulgarlo, me encanta hacer que la gente se dé cuenta por si sola de cuan genial soy

—Y para el colmo con el ego del tamaño de un campo de Quidditch— murmuró la chica

— ¿Que nunca te dijeron que es de mala educación murmurar?

— ¿Y a ti que es de mala educación pagar por algo que no se te ha pedido?

—Sinceramente eres la primera chica que conozco que arma una bronca por algo así, no tiene importancia, es solo dinero. Esta discusión no tiene sentido

—No necesito que alguien page por mis cosas

—Ok ya, lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer, arrepentimiento extremo, bla bla bla, aceptare que me pagues ¿feliz?

— ¿Ya me vas a aceptar el dinero?

—No

—Pero acabas de decir

—Dije que aceptaría que me pagues, pero no dije que dejaría que me dieras dinero

— ¿Entonces qué quieres Malfoy?

—Sencillo, luego tú invitas otro desayuno, y con eso queda saldada tu deuda imaginaria.

— ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, hasta el momento no está siendo tan malo pasar un rato contigo, no veo porque no, al menos esta vez no me has dado ningún puñetazo.

 _"Ganas no me faltan hurón"_ —Esta bien

—Gracias, ahora puedes volver a tu enfurruñamiento habitual

—No hace falta— Hermione observo por la ventana y señalo a lo lejos para que él también viera —Ya casi llegamos

Draco se asomó por la venta y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, a la distancia se podían ver una serie de aparatos gigantescos, donde pequeños asientos se movían a una velocidad vertiginosa.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Un parque de diversiones

—Más bien parece un parque de torturas, ¿en serio consideran divertido subirse en algo que te da vueltas y te sube y te baja sin control? Estamos lejos y aun así puedo ver que esas cosas son gigantescas, ni con una escoba he ido tan arriba solo para caer en caída libre, y dudo mucho que lo muggles inventaran ya el equivalente del encantamiento almohadilla para que no se maten al caer.

—Claro que ya lo hicieron Malfoy, se llaman física e ingeniería, y no temas, no dejare que nada malo te pase.

-¿Temer? ¿Quién dijo que le temo a esto?, comparado con un juego de Quidditch esto parece la diversión de los niños pequeños— El tren detuvo su marcha y la voz por el megáfono les informo que ya habían llegado a la última estación. Hermione salió seguida de Draco, el chico aún no podía terminar de procesar en lo que se había metido, ¿será que lo que la Gryffindor quería era vengarse por todo lo que le había en el colegio? No, momento, su novio era quien iba a ir en un principio con ella, tal vez él ya sabía lo que era eso e inteligentemente encontró la forma de escabullirse de semejante tortura, chico listo.

— ¡Vamos Malfoy! Esta estación está a solo una cuadra de la entrada, abrieron hace solo 20 minutos, la mayoría de los juegos no tendrán fila.

 _"¿Fila? ¿_ _La gente hace fila para subirse a esos instrumentos de tortura? ¿Qué está mal con los_ _muggles Merlín?"_ —Ya voy Granger, relájate, no sabía que tenías tanta prisa para ir a tu muerte.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Desde el momento en el que Draco pisó la entrada del parque se dio cuenta de que no estaba psicológicamente preparado para lo que tenía enfrente; gigantescas estructuras, unas de metal y otras de madera, gente gritando como si las estuvieran torturando, se sentía de regreso en el sótano de la mansión Malfoy, con la única diferencia de que ahora las personas hacían fila para entrar, y no solo eso, ¡también parecían felices, ansiosas e inclusive excitadas por subir!

—¿A cuál te quieres subir primero?- Hermione veía la más grande de las atracciones con una ansiedad mal disimulada

—¡Ja! ¿Puedo escoger como morir? Que considerado de tu parte

—Chistoso- la chica puso los ojos en blanco —Mira, ya que nunca has estado en algo como esto te llevare poco, el parque tiene una zona familiar en la que los juegos no son tan fuertes y puedes empezar a acostumbrarte ¿te parece?

—Tristemente Granger- el rubio alzo los hombros y metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón — estoy en tus manos, como dijiste, no conozco nada, así que no tengo otra opción más que confiar en ti.

—Sabias palabras, así que está decidido- lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastro por un camino de tantos que había en el parque, no lo soltó hasta que llegaron a un área en la que familias enteras hacían fila para el carrusel y lugares con trenes en miniatura.

—¿Familiar Granger? Esto parece el lugar para los niños pequeños

—Claro que no, pero bueno, si te parece taaan tonto, podemos ir directo a uno de los de la entrada

—Ya estamos aquí- el chico cruzo los brazos y volteo hacia otro lado, no quería que la castaña viera la cara de pánico que acababa de poner, ni loco se subía a una de esas monstruosidades —no tiene mucho chiste solo ir de aquí para allá, elige uno y nos subimos.

—¿Aunque sean para niños chiquitos?- Draco le puso los ojos en blanco y se volteo, si hubiera fijado su vista en la chica por unos momentos más habría notado la sonrisa traviesa que se asomó en su boca, y entonces habría descubierto que lo que estaba pensando no era algo bueno para él. —Vamos a ese- señalo a una pequeña fila que salía de un lugar techado, con apariencia de una miniatura de castillo medieval, con un enorme murciélago sosteniendo un cartel con letras góticas que decía "Ghost Train".

—¿Qué? ¿es un viaje en tren? Acabo de pasar tres horas en un tren contigo Granger, ¿no tienes otra actividad?

—¡Oh vamos! Cállate y fórmate.

Cuando llegaron al frente de la fila Draco no pudo ocultar más su ansiedad, las paredes estaban llenas de esqueletos y telarañas, era como estar de nuevo adentro del bosque prohibido y eso que solo era la entrada.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡sube!

—Quieres que me suba en esas cosas? Se ven demasiado sucias

—Deja de llorar Malfoy, y vamos que hay fila.

Muy incómodo Draco se sentó en el primer carrito que encontró vacio con Hermione a su lado, tan concentrado estaba en no dejar que la chica viera su cara de pánico que ni cuenta se dio cuando los trabajadores se acercaron a asegurarles los cinturones y la barra de seguridad

—Un momento, Granger ¿Por qué nos amarran a esto? ¿Por qué AAH!- el juego se había accionado en ese preciso momento dejando la pregunta del chico en el punto de salida mientras que su cuerpo ya iba muy lejos impulsado por una gran velocidad, ya había dejado de gritar pero se aferraba a la barra como si la vida le fuera en ello y a su lado solo podía escuchar la risa de la chica que se convirtió en carcajada cuando un monstruo salió de la nada al dar una vuelta e hizo que Draco gritara. Pasados los primeros instantes del juego, el chico pudo comprender porque les gustaban esos juegos a los muggles, este no era tan grande como los que estaban en la parte principal del parque, pero aun así, con las pequeñas bajadas y subidas se sentía ese arrancón de adrenalina como el que te provoca ir en escoba, un pequeño tirón en la boca del estómago parecido al que tienes al desaparecerte y sacudidas como si fueras en la red flu, todo al mismo tiempo, comprendía porque todos estaban haciendo fila.

En cuanto termino el juego Draco ya estaba listo para lo que fuera, durante las siguientes horas subieron y bajaron por todo el parque, cualquiera que los vio en esos momentos pudieron haber jurado que esos dos chicos eran los mejores amigos del mundo e incluso una madre que esperaba a sus dos pequeños llego a pensar que eran pareja, la emocionante adicción a la adrenalina que provocaban los juegos, acompañados por la sensación de libertad que tenían al no estar rodeados de nadie que no los conociera para tener que seguir con la postura que siempre tenían el uno con el otro, era como si nunca él se hubiera metido con ella y como si ella hubiera olvidado todos los años de insultos, en ese momento eran solo un par de jóvenes que se la pasaban increíble en los juegos mecánicos, ella muy feliz de poder estar en paz con el chico, sin tener que pelear.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Hermione que ese día llegaría nunca lo hubiera creído, les hubiera dicho que habían inhalado demasiados vapores de poción, que el cielo se partiría en dos ante de que Draco Malfoy aceptara pasar todo un día con ella a solas o peor aún, que pasara todo ese día sin insultarla o retorcerse del asco cada vez que ella tomaba su brazo para ir a otro juego o cuando lo tomo de la mano al subirse al Ice Blast, le alegraba que por fin pudieran ser amigos.

El por su parte estaba bastante concentrado en no dejar que su cara de tonto enamorado saliera a flote, cada vez que ella lo tomaba del brazo se preguntaba si esto hubiera pasado más seguido si él no hubiera sido un idiota desde el principio, tan obsesionado con la pureza de sangre y con el que dirán; el sentir sus brazos rodeándolo cuando subieron al Steeplechase lo hacía desear que hubiera algo más, pero no aún, sabía que ella ya estaba más dispuesta a soportar su presencia, esa salida lo dejaba muy claro, pero dudaba mucho que quisiera algo más con él, en especial cuando tenía ya a alguien, aunque bueno, por algo se empezaba, y como bien le había dicho su madre una vez, nunca te rindas sin haber dado la pelea.

 _¡Buenas las tengan y mejor las pasen! Ok ok, sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar y no las voy a aburrir con los detalles de mi incompetencia, solo espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo._

 _Muchas gracias a todas esas guapas y hermosas personitas que le han dado me gusta y han comentado tanto en Wattpad como en Fanfiction, me hacen muy feliz._

 _Gracias a mis guapas chicas del grupo de Whatsapp por el apoyo que siempre me dan. Las ASMO!_

 _Espero no tardar mucho esta vez para actualizar, crucen dedos y recen a Merlín para que así sea. Dejen su guapo comentario, se aceptan críticas constructivas, aplausos, tomatazos y mentadas de madre._

 _Las amo a todas :*_

 _P.D: borre y volví a subir el capítulo por unos errores que ocurrieron con los guiones en los diálogos, espero que ya esté bien, si ven otro error por favor díganme,_


	11. El ataque de la tecnología

—No saben cómo odio esta materia— Blaise veía hacia el frente con los ojos vidriosos y la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, era la quinta vez en menos de dos horas que Theo lo despertaba con un discreto puntapié antes de que empezara a roncar.

—¡Shhh! Esto es importante— Theo, al contrario de los otros dos, estaba prestando toda su atención, le fascinaba la estadística y sus aplicaciones, en su mente eso lo ayudaría mucho cuando regresara al mundo mágico y se hiciera cargo formalmente de la empresa de su familia, claro que ahora tendría que cambiar de mercado, no podían seguir dedicándose a la venta y creación de artefactos mágicos de dudosos propósitos (coffcoffarticulostenebrososcoffcoff) — Tengo suficiente con tomar apuntes por los tres como para que me distraigas con tu inútil diatriba.

—¿Por los tres? — El moreno alzo la voz provocando que la chica frente a él volteara a asesinarlo con la mirada — ¿por los tres? — repitió, susurrando esta vez, alzando las cejas cuando Theo se hizo a un lado para revelar a un Draco con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, piernas estiradas, cabeza al frente, pero los pensamientos claramente en la luna, ni siquiera había abierto su carpeta de apuntes, parecería que estaba dormido de no ser por los ojos abiertos que veían hacia la nada. — ¿Y a este que le pasa?

Theo se encogió de hombros y volvió a prestar atención a su clase.

—Así como están sentados, de cuatro en cuatro van a armar equipos para el proyecto de final de semestre, tendrán casi dos meses para terminarlo— el profesor de ralo cabello y barriga prominente veía a sus alumnos desde su escritorio — y cada semana tendrán que irme mostrando sus adelantos, pueden retirarse.

El ajetreo de las bancas moviéndose y personas hablando hizo que Draco volviera a la realidad.

—¿Ya acabó?

—Si— respondió Theo secamente — ahora si no te importa tenemos que saber quién es nuestro compañero de equipo.

—¿Más equipos? — El rubio ya estaba hasta la coronilla de los equipos, de seis materias que cursaban en 4, ahora 5 con esta, tenían equipos, el chico compuso una cara de hastío que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Umbridge.

—Si, cállate y deja de quejarte como un bebé, Blaise quítate, me estorbas el paso— Theo sorteo al moreno y le extendió la mano un chico delgado de abundante cabello negro, ojos medianos y brillantes y con una expresión en el rostro que le hacía recordar a los famosos gemelos Weasley —Hola, soy Theodore Nott

—Si, lo recuerdo— el chico se levantó y estrecho la mano que se le ofrecía con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro — Sebastián Edevane.

—Bueno, ya que somos equipo habrá que ponerse de acuerdo lo más pronto posible

—Tengo una hora libre ahorita, ¿Y ustedes?

—También, ¿te parece si buscamos un aula vacía para poder utilizar la pizarra?

—Después de ustedes— el chico siguió a las tres serpientes a un salón cercano, jalaron unas sillas y se agruparon cerca del escritorio.

—Creo que no me presente— Blaise había estado cavilando sobre la actitud de su rubio amigo y había seguido a Theo como un autómata. —Blaise Zabini, y el zombie de allá es Draco Malfoy.

—¿Draco? Después de estrechar la mano de Zabini se volvió hacia el otro chico — ¿Cómo dragón en latín?

El chico seguía con la mirada perdida y no dio señales haber escuchado. Blaise hizo una bolita de papel con una esquina de la hoja y se la aventó

—¡Hey!

—Te están hablando idiota — se volvió hacia Sebastián — perdónalo, esta así desde la mañana.

—Descuida, reconozco esa mirada, es la que se tiene cuando deseas estar donde estuviste antes. Un lugar donde fuiste feliz, siempre vale la pena perder unos minutos del día por regresar a esos lugares, aunque sea en la mente— Los otros tres se le quedaron viendo, cada uno por razones distintas, ¿Cómo había sabido eso solo con verlo? Draco no le había dicho a nadie aún donde había pasado el fin de semana; para Blaise lo que el chico había dicho no tenía ni pies ni cabeza así que esa parte de la conversación la relego a un rincón de su memoria a donde siempre iba a para las cosas de las cuales no le interesaba averiguar el significado, en cambio para Theo fue como regresar al bosque prohibido, esa única tarde donde no había querido saber nada de nadie y en su paseo se había topado con una rubia descalza y de mirada inteligente, con la misma manera de expresarse y un enorme deje de inocencia que le había enseñado un par de cosas que él no sabía sobre los thestrals le dolía no haberla vuelto ver hasta ese día en el que los juzgaron, sentada en la misma fila que Potter y sus amigos y no poder decirle ni una palabra.

—Bueno— Theo recuperó el control — primero que nada hay que decidir un tema, ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—No se me ocurre nada— " _claro"_ pensó el rubio _"¿Cómo se te va a ocurrir algo si no sabes siquiera de que están hablando?"_

—Pensaba en algo relacionado con las ventas o las compras — Theo se daba golpecitos en la barbilla con un plumón para pizarrón — Pero no sé de qué clase.

— —¿Y si sacamos una estadística de cuantos vírgenes hay en la facultad? — Blaise había cambiado su silla por el escritorio del profesor y ahora se estiraba sobre el cuan largo era — Parece haber una que otra chica muy guapa por ahí y me encantaría arreglar su situación.

—No seas asqueroso Zabini— Draco vio divertido a su amigo — además ¿quieres platicarle a Anny sobre tu brillante idea y tus razones para ella?

Blaise se incorporó como impulsado por un resorte abriendo y cerrando la boca un par de veces y se volvió a acostar —No me simpatizas Dragón

—Además, dudo que el profesor califique eso como una investigación adecuada, está demasiado chapado a la antigua— Sebastián veía su celular como buscando inspiración y aguantándose la risa por la actitud del moreno— ¡Hey! ¡Ya sé! Tiene algo que ver con la idea de Theo, ventas y el consumo, podríamos ver cuántas personas usan el servicio de streaming y cuál es el que se usa más, es algo que se usa constantemente y todos han escuchado mencionar.

—Suena muy interesante— declaró Theo mientras los otros dos se veían extrañados— ¿todos a favor de ese tema? — todos alzaron la mano y el pelinegro la escribió en el pizarrón mientras Sebastián hacia lo mismo en una hoja— ahora a decidir el nombre del equipo

Quince minutos después se habían despedido de Sebastián y caminaban a su siguiente clase en silencio

—Oigan— Blaise detuvo a los otros dos — ¿De qué es nuestro tema?

Draco abrió la boca un par de veces sin emitir ningún sonido y finalmente suspiro. —No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

—Creo que necesitaremos a Hermione.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione estaba acostada en su cama mirando hacia la nada pensando en su fin de semana, había sido muy, pero muy diferente a lo que esperaba, en ningún momento de su vida habría soñado siquiera con que Draco Malfoy aceptaría ir a algún lugar con ella y mucho menos terminar con la promesa de otra salida, pero ahora la duda la asaltaba con respecto a eso ¿tenía que invitarlo ella? Si, la deuda era suya, ella tenía que tomar la iniciativa e invitarlo a desayunar ¿o no? Esa salida había sido ella la que lo invitó, ¿no le tocaba ahora a él? _"cálmate Hermione, eso sería si fuera una cita, pero no lo fue, salieron como amigos, nada más, así que lo mejor es que lo invites tú, es tú deuda, ¡wow! ¿Te diste cuenta? AMIGOS, nunca pensé en emplear esa palabra para describir a Draco Malfoy, compañero, conocido, molestia, cualquier palabra, menos_ _AMIGO_ _, hasta se siente raro"_ sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, lo saco de su bolsillo con la esperanza de que fuera Edmund, pero se sorprendió al ver que el identificador decía Theodore Nott

—¿Bueno? Hola Theo…— Con la mención del nombre de su amigo Pansy despego sus ojos de su teléfono y se le quedo viendo a la castaña con curiosidad desde su cama —si claro, con gusto, en unos veinte minutos estoy ahí.

—¿Estarás en dónde?

—En el cuarto de los chicos, Theo me acaba de pedir que les explique lo que es el streaming y cómo usarlo, ya que van a hacer un trabajo de eso

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es… bueno— Hermione metió en su bolsa su laptop y se aseguró de llevar el cargador —¿Por qué no mejor te vienes conmigo y les explico a todos juntos? Te juró que te va a encantar

—Pues ya que, no tengo otra cosa que hacer

—¿No que tenías tarea de Historia Antigua?

—Bueno, vale— corrigió la chica —no tengo nada interesante que hacer

Veinte minutos después ambas chicas estaban entrando a la habitación de los chicos y Hermione tenía la laptop frente a cuatro ansiosas serpientes

—Muy bien chicos, primero que nada les voy a explicar lo que es el streaming, es la distribución digital de contenido multimedia a través de una red de computadoras, de manera que el usuario utiliza el producto a la vez que se descarga. La palabra retransmisión o streaming se refiere a una corriente continua que fluye sin interrupción, y habitualmente a la difusión de audio o vídeo. — se detuvo para tomar aire y vio la cara de confusión de todos los presentes — A ver, ¿han visto los videos en su teléfono?

—¿Los que?—Draco estaba poniendo todo de su parte para mantener su concentración y evitar que esta se fuera de nuevo al sábado pasado.

—¿Esos que son como las fotos mágicas pero que cuentan una historia? —Los cuatro chicos asintieron con la cabeza— bueno, hay unos aún más largos que pueden durar desde 15 o 20 minutos hasta cerca de tres horas, estos se llaman programas de televisión o películas, cuando los pasan en televisión el público que tiene que ver comerciales o publicidad cada cierto tiempo, interrumpiendo lo que se está viendo

—¿Así que te interrumpen lo que estás viendo para venderte algo?—Blaise tenía cara de en serio estarse esforzando en comprender todo lo que decía Hermione— ¡Que pesados!

—Así es— Hermione se sentía en su elemento dando explicaciones —es por eso que el servicio de streaming es tan popular, te ofrece series, películas y programas de televisión sin interrupciones, pagando una módica cantidad de dinero por un buen número de programación. Aunque hay diferentes plataformas y cada una tiene diferente contenido.

—Sé que es una película y un programa de televisión, en mi clase se la pasan hablando eso— Pansy estaba emocionada, siempre había querido explorar eso, sus compañeros hablaban con mucha pasión de muchos programas de televisión pero ella no había podido verlos dado a que no tenía televisión y tampoco tenía la más mínima idea de cómo usarla— pero no tengo ni idea de que sea una serie.

—Una serie es parecida a un programa de televisión, se utiliza el término 'serie' para hacer referencia a aquellos programas de televisión que implican una continuidad en la narración, así como también en las características argumentativas más importantes.

—O sea que es como una película, pero contada por capítulos — Pansy no podía más con la excitación —Oh Merlín! Esto es taaaan interesante.

—Y muchas veces puedes encontrarlas completas en estas plataformas, así que también son muy adictivas, personalmente, me quede pegada a la pantalla 3 semanas, el tiempo en que me tarde en terminar Doctor House, mi primo Killian se quedó traumado con Doctor Who y se alegró mucho cuando supo que la BBC abriría su propia plataforma de streaming.

—¿Quién es Doctor House?

— ¿Y Doctor Who?

—¿Qué es la BBC?

—¿Entonces tengo que pagar?— Draco alzo las voz por encima dela de los demás —¿cómo se en donde esta lo que quiero ver?

—Pues depende— la castaña colocó un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja y les mostró el escritorio de su laptop — yo tengo dos de los básicos: Netflix y BBC iPlayer, Netflix es un clásico por todo el mundo y el de la BBC esta solo disponible en el Reino Unido, la tengo porque mi primo insiste en que vea Doctor Who, aunque la verdad no sé, no me llama mucho la atención.

—Por enésima vez—si hay que Blaise no soportaba era que no le hicieran caso —¿Quién es Doctor Who?

—Es una serie de ciencia ficción producida por la BBC. Está dividida en dos etapas: la denominada serie clásica, emitida entre 1963 y 1989, y la serie moderna, iniciada en 2005 y que continúa emitiéndose en la actualidad—Hermione recitaba los datos de memoria —La serie narra las aventuras de un Señor del Tiempo conocido como el Doctor, que explora el universo en su TARDIS, una nave espacial con conciencia propia capaz de viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio. Por fuera, parece una cabina de policía azul, que era un elemento común de las calles del Reino Unido cuando la serie comenzó en 1963. Con la ayuda de distintos acompañantes, el Doctor se enfrenta a una variedad de enemigos mientras salva civilizaciones, visita tanto el pasado como el futuro, ayuda a gente común y corrige injusticias.

—¿Qué es ciencia ficción?

—¿Qué es una nave espacial?

—¿Viajar en el espacio?

—¡Por Salazar! ¡No entiendo nada!

Hermione suspiró tomo aire y se dispuso a explicar muchas, pero muchas cosas, tantas, que terminaría de responder todas las dudas de los Slytherin hasta dos horas después, pero muy satisfecha, pues al finalizar ya todos tenían una plataforma diferente en su teléfono y los había dejado muy entretenidos navegando en sus profundas aguas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tres días después de que Hermione introdujera a los Slytherin al peligroso y adictivo mundo de las series Pansy esperaba a los chicos para almorzar, se sorprendió cuando solo vio dos siluetas a lo lejos

—¿Y Draco?

—No tenemos ni la más mínima idea —Theo se dejó caer a un lado de Pansy y se recargo en la pared —anoche no dejaba dormir, estuvo como hasta las 2 de la mañana viendo la pantalla de su teléfono, y esta así desde el lunes que Hermione nos mostró el streaming.

—Así que no tenemos ni más mínima idea de donde este —siguió Blaise frotándose los ojos —pero te apuesto 10 galeones, 5 sickles y 3 knuts a que está viendo su serie.

—¿Y qué serie es?

—Tampoco sabemos, en cuanto queremos asomarnos a ver tapa todo

—Aunque debe de ser emocionante, se la pasa toda la noche diciendo ¡sí! ¡No! ¡Corre! ¡No te metas ahí! Y un montón de cosas por el estilo, digo, yo también estoy empezando a ver una serie, y me está gustando, ¿Quién diría que los muggles saben manejar tan bien las cuestiones del entretenimiento? Pero lo de Draqui ya es grave, nunca lo había visto tan emocionado por algo.

—Excepto la vez que su padre le compro escobas a todo el equipo de Slytherin.

—¡Ah sí!— coincidió Blaise con su amigo— esto se parece a esos días en los que no quería soltar su Nimbus 2001, con la diferencia de que en esos días ¡SI NOS DEJABA DORMIR!

—Tranquilo Blaise— Pansy le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al chico —hablaré con él, desde el sábado pasado su comportamiento ha sido algo raro y esto ya topó pared.

—Los dos te estaremos muy agradecidos Pan, no soportare una noche más con sus gritos

—Lo mismo digo —Theo tenía una expresión muy seria que encajaba perfecto con las ojeras que traía —no me hago responsable si mañana tienes que ayudarnos a esconder un cadáver.

¡Hola chicos! Si ya sé, no tengo perdón de dios, no actualizo desde Julio #ShameOnMe, no las voy a aburrir con detalles de mi incompetencia solo diré que el último año de la carrera está muy rudo y eso que no he empezado con el servicio social.

Quiero agradecerle a todas y cada una de las personitas que han comentado este fic tanto en Wattpad como Fanfiction, pero este capítulo tiene una dedicación especial que tal vez algunas se dieron cuenta: ¡Bienvenido al mundo Sebastián! Eres el bebé más hermoso que he visto en mucho tiempo y estoy muy contenta de que tu madre Ale nos deje sentir el placer de ser tus tías. Con respecto al apellido que le puse solo diré esto: " _ **Edevane**_ _: es un apellido muy raro que, al parecer, se originó en Gales. Significa "protector de la prosperidad"._ Con esto espero que sea un augurio para lo que el destino le tiene preparado.

Los amo a todos por el apoyo, recuerden que pueden dejar opiniones, quejas y sugerencias en la sección de comentarios.

 **P.D.: Ya sé que si nos guiamos por la línea temporal canon no tendrían celulares y mucho menos el servicio de streaming, pero ESTO ES UN FIC así que si para mis fines necesito que tengan un celular para comunicarse y una carroza para moverse es lo que voy a poner, gracias por su comprensión, cada día los amo más.**


	12. ¿Draco? ¿Draco Quién?

¡3 días! Llevaba tres días pegado al teléfono y con los audífonos puestos, abriendo la aplicación de la BBC cada que podía, cada vez que no estaba en clases, incluso hacía las tareas lo más rápido que podía, para poder agarrar el teléfono y ver un capítulo sin que lo interrumpieran, había ampliado la memoria del celular solo para poder descargar los capítulos y verlos sin problemas; habían sido tres días en los que solo dormía lo suficiente, apenas una horas diarias y a veces menos, y tan solo porque no soportaba estar con la horrible sensación de expectación _"¿Qué sucederá a continuación?"_ En ese corto tiempo había visto ya dos temporadas e iba a mitad de la tercera, sabía que tenía un problema de adicción, y uno muy grave, pero no podía evitarlo, cada escena lo estremecía, se encontraba ante cosas que nunca habría soñado posibles ni siquiera con la magia, y ver a los muggles barajeando semejantes posibilidades con tanta sencillez como con la que los magos hablaban de mejoras en las escobas de carreras le resultaba increíble, pero sobre todo no podía dejar de verlo porque le recordaba a la primera vez que se había sentido libre, sin prejuicios y sin preocuparse por el que dirán; le recordaba a su primer momento de rebeldía hace algunos años.

Tenía 15 años recién cumplidos y eran inicios del verano, en la mansión Malfoy reinaba tal tensión que podría cortarse con un cuchillo para mantequilla, el retorno del Señor Oscuro los tenía a todos con los nervios a flor de piel. Su padre le exigía más que nunca el poner en alto el apellido Malfoy en cualquier ámbito y se molestaba ante el más mínimo error, su madre saltaba por cualquier ruido, la entrada y salida constante de amigos de su padre, que cada vez tenían peor semblante, no ayudaba a mejorar las cosas, y justo ese día su padre había decidido retarlo por las calificaciones, ¡un segundo lugar no era aceptable para un Malfoy! ¡Mucho menos cuando el primer lugar lo tenía una sangre sucia! Draco simplemente había soportado estoicamente la retahíla de su padre durante una hora sin decir una palabra, al terminar se dirigió a su habitación y sin detenerse a pensar cerró con un hechizo la puerta, salió por la ventana, cruzó el jardín, saltó la verja y anduvo sin rumbo fijo por la orilla del camino que habían trazado en la tierra el constante ir y venir de vehículos.

Después de una hora de caminata Draco dejó de estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos y levantó la vista del suelo, se hallaba en un pueblo pequeño, de grandes calles y poca gente caminando en ellas, a su derecha, en la acera opuesta a la que se encontraba, había una fila de personas esperando por entrar a algún lugar, a su izquierda había una cafetería con poca gente dentro y frente a él, solo un montón de edificios más, de un estilo viejo, pero que claramente eran cuidados con esmero por sus dueños.

Estaba por darse la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido cuando sintió un dedo picoteando su hombro, a su lado había una chica menuda y de desordenado y ondulado cabello negro, algo guapa y muy sonriente, sostenía dos pequeños papeles en la mano y veía a Draco con ojos suplicantes desde antes de empezar a hablar.

— ¡Hola! Soy Athena, y esos de allá- señaló por encima de su hombro a un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas que esperaban al otro lado de la acera— son mis amigos, uno de ellos ha enfermado y no ha podido venir y estamos buscando a alguien que ocupe su boleto, sí, ya sé, soy una atrevida, ni te conozco, pero ¿quisieras ocuparlo tú?

La chica había dicho todo esto de un tirón sin apenas tomar aire; esa manera de hablar y su cabello desordenado le recordaron a una castaña que hasta ese momento no había hecho otra cosa que causarle problemas, sobre todo por estar en su cabeza con cada vez más frecuencia desde el baile de Navidad, además, Draco estaba ligeramente shockeado, nunca antes una completa desconocida se le había acercado con tanta confianza a hablarle. Tal vez fue que todos esos conocimientos se agolparon en su mente en unos 3 segundos, pero lo importante aquí es que su cerebro lo único coherente que fue capaz de contestar fue:

— No tengo como pagarlo

— ¡Oh! Tú no te preocupes por eso, ya está pagado, ¡vamos! Solo no queremos que se pierda el boleto— Sin darle tiempo a que el conmocionado cerebro del chico reaccionara, Athena tomó a Draco de la manga de la camisa y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba sentado en medio de una gran sala repleta de asientos en compañía de los amigos de la chica viendo a una gran tela blanca rectangular situada frente a ellos; aún no se había recuperado de verse arrastrado cuando apagaron todas las luces y en la pantalla comenzaron a verse imágenes, como en los cuadros, pero en esta ocasión los paisajes cambiaban y no solo los personajes, además contaban esbozos de historias, las relataban como si no se dieran cuenta de que en esa sala había cincuenta personas observándolos, no hablaban con ellos, como si dentro solo estuvieran los que formaban parte de esas historias, y para el colmo no te decían como terminaban, solo te decía que pronto podrías verla completa ¿Quiénes se creían para dejarlo con la duda? Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no gritar debido a la sorpresa que esta nueva experiencia le estaba causando, la parte de su cerebro que aún funcionaba con normalidad se negaba a dejar que alguien lo viera en un momento de debilidad en el que no sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas, y mucho menos si ese estado era causado por cosas muggles.

Ya estaba empezando a recuperarse del asombro cuando empezaron a salir imágenes en tonos más oscuros y esta vez relatando la historia desde el inicio, durante la hora que duró, Draco no hacía otra cosa más que asombrarse por las cosas que veía, maquinas que viajaban por el tiempo y el espacio disfrazadas de cabinas y que descansaban sobre nubes, mujeres con cara de Reptil que eran guerreras y poderosas, hombres con el rostro parecido a una patata que vivían por y para la guerra, muñecos de nieve atemorizantes y una niñera que daba su vida por salvar un hombre melancólico y sumido en la culpa al que apenas conocía que al final salvaba a todos. La historia, el ritmo con la que era contada, la música, ¡todo! ¡Absolutamente todo era asombroso! ¿En serio los muggles habían creado eso? ¡Pero se supone que son estúpidos! Pero si lo fueran ¿Cómo son capaces de imaginar semejantes historias? ¡Las maquinas! ¿Serían solo imaginación de los muggles? ¿Tendrían maquinas que viajaban en el tiempo? Al ignorar tanto del mundo muggle no sabía lo que era real o lo que era mentira, pero mientras tanto su cerebro absorbía cada detalle, cada situación y cada nombre que se le presentaba.

Al término de la historia salieron todos a la calle de nuevo con el éxtasis reflejado en el rostro

— ¿Te gustó?— Athena lo veía con una gran sonrisa, y ahora que el rubio lo notaba, la chica traía una pajarita en el cuello de la camisa, justo como el sujeto que acababan de ver.

" _¿si me gustó? ¡Claro! ¿Hay más de eso?"_ la mente de Draco tenía muchas preguntas y exclamaba muchas otras cosas, pero como siempre, su boca dijo otra totalmente distinta. — ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿nunca habías visto Doctor Who?— Varios de los chicos abrieron mucho los ojos ante la negativa del rubio — Bueno, es una serie estupenda, lleva ya 7 años con esta nueva producción, pero en sí, existe desde 1963, esté es el especial de Navidad del año pasado, pero como este es un pueblo pequeño y olvidado por Dios nos lo pasaron en cines en pleno verano.

—Interesante— El rubio subió la mirada al cielo y se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba atardeciendo — debo marcharme, pero antes, Athena ¿Por qué me diste a mí ese boleto? De seguro conoces a alguien que conociera de esto, o por lo menos que conocieras.

—Sencillo— la sonrisa de la chica se hizo aún más resplandeciente — te vimos y lucias muy perdido, abatido, nos pareció que necesitabas huir un rato, y no hay nada mejor para escapar un rato de tus problemas que hacerlo con el Doctor.

A los pocos minutos Draco ya estaba caminando de regreso a la mansión, una vez lejos de todos esos muggles su cerebro se permitió volver a la normalidad ¿Qué había hecho? Había estado en un establecimiento muggle, hablando con ellos, dejando que ellos le hablaran y lo peor de todo ¡DISFRUTANDOLO! ¿Y si su padre se enteraba? Sería hombre muerto, _"Tranquilo, no tiene por qué saberlo",_ ¿Tranquilo? De seguro ya fueron a tu habitación y llamaron a la puerta, y como no contestaste en la cena te preguntaran porque y ¿Qué les vas a decir? Me fui a caminar y después entre a ver quién sabe qué cosa con un grupo de muggles, ¡padre estará muy feliz de saberlo! _"¿En serio me crees tan estúpido como para decirle eso? ¡Claro que no! Solo hay que decir que estábamos estudiando y nos quedamos dormidos, eso tranquilizara a padre y ya no hará más preguntas"_ ¿y si no funciona? _"Funcionará"_ Ok, lo haré _"¿Te das cuenta de que estas hablando contigo mismo y estas usando plural? Un paso más cerca del ala de salud mental de San Mungo"._

Esa parte de su cerebro que había ganado la batalla tenía razón, poco le faltaba para estar como una cabra, conservaría el recuerdo de esa tarde, no la comentaría con nadie, sería su secreto, nadie tenía por qué enterarse. Y a pesar de todas esas cosas que siempre se decía, no pudo evitar llamar a su águila Madame Vastra cuando se la regalaron al morir su lechuza 2 semanas después.

Recodar ese día lo hacía sentirse vivo, era la primera vez que había ido en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado y además lo había disfrutado, y en esos momentos, con su padre en Azkaban y su madre confinada en la mansión sin poder siquiera asomar la nariz, con él siendo obligado a asistir al colegio muggle y la presión que conllevaba el enfrentarse a algo tan nuevo y diferente, con todo esa tristeza que insistía en apoderarse del cuerpo del chico, lo único que Draco quería era irse, correr y no detenerse, huir del remordimiento que le causaba aún en lo más recóndito de su cabeza que estuviera disfrutando de esta experiencia, de aprender cosas para las que no necesitaba magia, y sobre todo, de haber disfrutado tanto ese día, junto a ella, la culpable del 80% de los regaños de su padre.

Suspiró y volvió a agarrar el teléfono, sí, necesitaba huir, y para huir no hay mejor manera que hacerlo a lado del Doctor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? Ya sé, no tengo perdón de dios, me voy casi tres meses y cuando regreso traigo esta mirruña de capitulo, pero tengo que confesar que me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, todo lo que está aquí escrito es completamente Out-canon, todo vino de la locura de mi cerebro, sé que no excusa ni disculpa suficiente, pero por algo se empieza.

En un inicio éste iba a ser un capítulo más largo, pero a la hora de transcribir me pareció que la pequeña aventura de Draco era algo que se merecía un solo capítulo, además que me inspiro mucho el hecho de que acabo de ver en cine "Twice upon a Time" el nuevo especial de Navidad de Doctor Who (Por si alguien no lo había notado Draco y yo somos Whovians de corazón) así que eso fue lo que me terminó de decir "Tienes que darle al doctor un solo capitulo"

Este capítulo se lo dedico con todo el corazón a todos y cada uno de esos bellos seres humanos que se han tomado el tiempo para leer esta locura, se preguntaran porque ando tan sentimental, si nunca he escrito una nota de autor tan larga, ¡muy sencillo! No suelo ver los números en los fics, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que este fic tiene 97 favoritos, 157 followers, 64 comentarios y 9, 463 vistas tan solo en Fanfiction, mientras que en Wattpad son 4 745 vistas, 535 votos y casi 100 comentarios, tal vez estos números les parecen poco o no signifiquen nada para ustedes, pero para mí es lo más bonito que he visto, así que ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Mil veces más gracias! Trataré de no tardarme tanto en subir el próximo capítulo.

Como último punto, dedicaré completamente el próximo capítulo a quien me diga el nombre del especial de Doctor Who que ha visto Draco.

¡Los amo!

Recuerden que aquí abajo pueden dejar sus palabras diciéndome aunque sea solo un "conti plis" o para lanzarme tomatazos, recuerden que los comentarios son el alimento para el alma de los fickers.


	13. Grial

Blaise Zabini, ese muchacho alto, moreno y fornido, era extraño para muchos, inclusive para sus amigos; durante su estancia en Hogwarts era conocido por ser, en términos amables, un provocador, el aura repleta de sensualidad que desprendía se complementaba con su alta autoestima, la elegancia con la que portaba algo tan insulso como lo era el uniforme escolar y por supuesto su habilidad verbal, lo hacían uno de los especímenes masculinos más codiciados en el colegio; no era de extrañarse que la fila de personas babeantes por el moreno estuviera conformada por más de la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil femenil y también varios del masculino.

Teniendo tantos candidatos, es lógico suponer que el italiano tenía una chica diferente cada semana o hasta dos, pero lamento decepcionarlos, el tema de las relaciones amorosas era algo muy delicado para Blaise, y ¿Cómo no iba a ser así? Después de haber visto desfilar a siete maridos, 10 amantes y un sinnúmero de "novios" de su madre por las puertas de la mansión Zabini, el moreno había decidido que él no trataría las relaciones como un juguete, nunca había podido llamar padre a alguien o había tenido una referencia masculina dentro de su casa, si tenía hijos no quería que sintieran esa misma sensación de vacío. Lo tenía firmemente decidido, cuando él se quedara con una persona, sería porque en verdad la amaba, se aseguraría de ello, y sobre todo, se aseguraría de que no fuera una psicópata que le colara a escondidas veneno en las galletas para el té para quedarse con su fortuna.

Cuando conoció a Anny, no estaba seguro de que era lo había pasado, solo supo que su cerebro había entrado a un estado permanente de repetición, un estado en el que la sonrisa y los ojos de la chica se repetían en un bucle infinito y era algo que disfrutaba. Sin darse cuenta Blaise se encontraba orbitando alrededor de ella, le parecía divertida, inteligente, sencilla, caritativa... en fin, todo lo contrario a lo que era su madre; no, no lo mal interpreten, Blaise amaba a su madre a pesar de todo, es la clase de amor que viene en la categoría de incondicional cuando se firma el contrato padre/hijo, pero una cosa es el amor que le tenía a Chiara Zabini y otra, muy diferente, que él quisiera lo que tenía ella para su vida.

Y vaya que Anny era diferente, no solo en la actitud, no. También era muggle.

Su madre no la aprobaría ni muerta.

Y Blaise se reía y encogía de hombros cada vez que pensaba en ello, si él nunca puso peros ante el desfile de hombres, ella no tenía que decir absolutamente nada ante la mujer que él había escogido, y no es que Chiara pudiera decir mucho desde su celda en Azkaban.

Tampoco es que Blaise y Anny ya fueran lo que se denomina "novio/novia" pero habían salido juntos a varios lados, con ella había ido por primera vez al cine, lo cual fue toda una aventura por sí misma, una que merece ser contada, él temía haber asustado a la chica, pero su alma de niño no había podido estarse quieta con todo lo que la experiencia implicaba, desde ir a la dulcería, hasta ver la enorme pantalla rodeado de un grandioso sonido, por suerte para él, Anny no dio señales de haberse asustado. Era un alivio, pues no quería dejar de ser auténtico, todo era algo nuevo y le gustaba explorar todo a su lado, esa mujer le estaba abriendo la vida a nuevas experiencias, las cuales no solo se quedaban en su mente, sino que también dejaban huella en su alma. Y aunque no lo supiera, el día que estaba por vivir, dejaría una grande.

El domingo en la mañana, Blaise Zabini salía presuroso del cuarto que compartía con los otros dos chicos, se le estaba haciendo tarde, y él nunca, NUNCA, llegaba tarde, mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a la biblioteca se iba limpiando el sudor de las manos en los costados del pantalón de vestir

—Vamos Blaise— murmuró —No es una cita, necesitas relajarte

" _No sabes ni a lo que vas"_ ahí estaba de nuevo, esa vocecita que sonaba a su madre en el interior de su cabeza _"Te dejas llevar demasiado por alguien a quien acabas de conocer"_

— Que te den! Es lo divertido de la vida— Blaise mentalmente amordazo a la vocecilla y la arrojo al rincón más profundo, justo a un lado de los conceptos de pudor y mesura.

Llego a la biblioteca justo en el momento indicado para ver a Anny acercarse, se recargó en la pared y puso cara de "para nada corrí los últimos 20 metros", sonrío en cuanto tuvo a la chica enfrente, siempre estaba linda, pero con ese vestido rojo con la chaqueta de mezclilla se veía simplemente hermosa.

—A dónde vamos? — tal como su madre le había instruido, le ofreció el brazo a su guapa acompañante — Porque no me quieres decir a donde me llevaras Anny?

—En serio quieres saber a dónde vamos? — Blaise asintió con la cabeza —Bueno, esta es algo que solía hacer con mi abuelo, pero falleció poco antes de que iniciaran las clases, así que no lo había retomado, hasta ahora, creo que serás una buena compañía para reiniciar.

— Pero que es?

— Un orfanato, ahí van a dar los niños que por varias razones han perdido a sus padres— mientras Anny hablaba habían llegado a la avenida y abordado un taxi, la chica paro un momento para darle la dirección al conductor y continuó— las causas son variadas, pero la más común en estos momentos es debido a los desastres que ocurrieron durante el año pasado, fueron tantos que también es un milagro que esos pequeños sobrevivieran.

Blaise guardo silencio, sabía que esos no habían sido desastres, que todo lo que Anny había conocido durante ese año como azote de la naturaleza, en realidad era el sello con el que los mortífagos señalaban donde habían estado divirtiéndose, el saber que iba a ver a los rezagados, a los que habían sobrevivido a esa ola de devastación de la que él involuntariamente había sido parte, le enchinaba la piel, y no en el buen sentido.

Llegaron a un edificio de tres pisos, de un blanco que al inicio probablemente quería representar pureza, pero los años le habían pasado factura ya que la pintura se le caía en varias partes, la entrada la franqueaba una verja de un rojo que estaba siendo comido por el óxido, pero se notaba que quienes estaban a cargo hacían lo mejor que podían con el presupuesto que tenían, el jardín, de un verde esplendoroso, tenía evidencias de que niños habitaban ese lugar. De la mano de Anny atravesó la verja, y mientras esperaban que les abrieran Blaise observaba los juguetes que estaban esparcidos por el jardín y el pórtico. Así que este era el lugar a donde iban a parar todos esos niños a los que personas como su madre les habían arrebatado a sus familias, el desperdicio, así los llamaba el señor tenebroso, aquellos que no merecían misericordia ni perdón, por el simple hecho de haber nacido muggles, y él había ayudado a que eso sucediera, tal vez no por voluntad propia, pero su varita había tenido que ver con todo eso.

Una mujer alta y canosa les abrió la puerta y el rostro se le iluminó con una sonrisa cuando vio a la chica, le dio un gran abrazo que se hizo extensivo al italiano y los invitó a pasar, Blaise no veía otra cosa más que la precaria situación en la que vivían esos niños, los cuales subían y bajaban por las escaleras, riendo y jugando entre ellos, y otros cuantos simplemente se quedaban quietos en las esquinas, observándolos pasar. La señora los condujo a una sala donde había cojines esparcidos y un par de sofás antiguos de orejas grandes.

—Acomódense, iré por los chicos— Dejó a Anny sentada en uno de los sofás y a Blaise con cara de aturdimiento.

—Que es lo que venimos a hacer aquí? — El chico la miró mientras ella sacaba de su bolsa un gran libro de pasta dura.

—Esta era la actividad favorita que tenía con mi abuelo, una vez a la semana veníamos leerles cuentos a los niños, él decía que entre todo lo que habían pasado, necesitaban de un poco de magia, alegría en sus vidas, cuando el murió no tenía la energía ni la alegría suficiente para repartirla con estos niños, pero, creo que ya es un buen día.

Antes de que Blaise pudiera responder, unos 25 niños entraron corriendo a la sala para sentarse frente a Anny, por puro instinto Blaise corrió a sentarse en el otro sillón, y al igual que los niños, quedó con la vista fija en la chica que había apoyado el libro sobre sus rodillas, ella tomo una profunda respiración y comenzó a hablar; durante la siguiente hora, Blaise escucho sobre una princesa cautiva en una torre, sobre otra que era perseguida por una madrastra envidiosa y era protegida por unos enanos; al salir, supo que su mundo se había visto completamente sacudido pues constató varias cosas, la primera, los muggles tenían una opinión muy rara sobre la magia, siempre era la causante de todos los infortunios de los protagonistas; la segunda, definitivamente estaba enamorado de esa chica, su manera de transmitirles felicidad con sus palabras, de conectarse con la historia... puede que la chica no la tuviera en las venas, pero definitivamente sabía hacer magia y la tercera y que caló más hondo en su mente: esos niños estaban en esa situación por sus acciones, directas o indirectas, como fuera, pero su familia, su sociedad y sus decisiones habían desembocado en eso, y en sus manos estaba el ponerle remedio.

§~§~§

Llegó de nuevo a la habitación que compartía con Theo y Draco, los encontró de la manera en que esperaba encontrarlos, a uno sumergido en la tarea y al otro en el teléfono, rápidamente sacó la varita del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y con un simple movimiento les quito plumas y audífonos.

—¡Chicos! Tienen que escucharme- Las protestas que estaban comenzando a sonar por toda la habitación se acallaron, era muy raro ver a Blaise serio, eso pasaba contadas veces y sabían que no era por alguna tontería. -Acabo de ver, algo, que… bueno… no se cómo explicarlo, fue estremecedor y al mismo tiempo, me dio paz y seguridad, por primera vez sé que quiero hacer algo, y necesito su apoyo para esto.

—¿Y sí primero te explicas? — Theo sentía que se avecinaba algo, y por la cara del moreno, estaba empezando a sentir miedo

—Ok, ok, miren, hoy salí con Annie, y me llevo a un lugar… bueno, que me hizo reflexionar mucho- les relato a los chicos la manera en la vivían esos niños y las causas por las que habían ido a parar a ese lugar, el cómo, la chica de la que estaba enamorado se tomaba el tiempo de devolverles algo de la felicidad que algunos un día habían tenido, pero sobre todo, se enfocó en decirles las condiciones tan precarias en las estaban -por esto chicos, les pido su apoyo.

—¿apoyo en qué? – Draco estaba muy interesado y sentía que venía algo grande.

—Quiero hacer algo para esos niños, no puedo regresarles a sus familias, no tengo ese poder, pero lo que si tengo es dinero, mucho, y amigos con aún más dinero, quiero darles un lugar digno en el que vivir, uno en el que no tengan que estar vigilando las goteras del techo o estar decidiendo entre darles comida caliente o usar ese gas para mantenerlos calientes durante la noche, quiero chicos, que me ayuden a darles un nuevo hogar, uno que sea para ellos, lo que Hogwarts fue para nosotros, un refugio. ¿Cómo lo haré? Aún no lo sé, por eso quiero saber si me apoyaran en esto.

El moreno había dicho todo esto denuncia solo tirón, y sin darse cuenta había estado alzando la voz poco a poco, Draco y Theo estaban anonadados, era la primera vez que oían salir de Blaise un discurso dado con semejante apasionamiento, estaba clara la respuesta que iban a darle, no tuvieran siquiera que ponerse de acuerdo.

—Por nuestros padres sus familias cayeron— Draco se paró y le extendió la mano a Blaise —nosotros les daremos un lugar y condiciones en las que ellos puedan sentir un hogar de nuevo— el moreno estrecho la mano de si amigo y se dieron breve abrazo, luego voltearon a ver a Theo, el chico estaba con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo y murmurando para sí.

—Theo?

—estas bien?

—Lo siento— el chico salió de su sopor y miro fijamente a Zanini -ya que son muggles, requieren un lugar muggle o como mínimo que en ella la magia permanezca oculta, estaba pensando que tengo el lugar perfecto – Se acerco al italiano y con una gran sonrisa le extendió la mano- Creo en lo que crees Zanini, quien pensaría que dentro de esa bolsa llena de aire al que llamas cerebro si habría algo que decir. Tengo un lugar que cumple con lo dije, averigua cómo trasladarlos Blaise, la mansión Nott de verano está a la disposición de los niños.

Blaise abrazó a sus amigos, dándole gracias a Merlin y a Morgana por haber encontrado algo, el algo que precisamente llenaba el agujero que sentía desde su audiencia en el ministerio dónde lo habían condenado a vivir con muggles ya no está. Y claro, el pretexto era el mejor para invitar a las chicas a cenar y obviamente a bailar.

§~§~§

 _¡Hola! Ya sé que no tengo perdón, desaparecí un año, pero ¡estoy de regreso! El capítulo es corto, pero es para que vean 1.- sigo viva y 2.- que Blaise se merece un capítulo para él solito._

 _Este capítulo está dedicado primero que nada a_ _ainos91_ _en efecto guapa, el capítulo con el Draco fue introducido al mundo Whovian es el de Snowmen, gracias por estar al pendiente._

 _Y también va dedicado a mis chicas guapas, mis mujeres maravilla, ustedes saben quiénes son, estoy tan feliz de tenerlas en mi vida, este es mi arte, es lo que soy, y es lo que les doy, las amo._


End file.
